


The Empire

by childunderthemoon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hooks, Medical Enema, Medical Examination, Needle play, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Revenge, Rough Oral Sex, Suspension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childunderthemoon/pseuds/childunderthemoon
Summary: Opal is confronting the person that seem to stand in the way of her parents happy marriage. But it doesn't go as planned and her world is turned upside down when she finds out the truth.
Relationships: Kuvira/Opal (Avatar)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 105





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> I know. ANOTHER ONE! Yes. I have 6 weeks until my vaccation starts and I need happiness in my life xD Writing fanfiction is that thing that will save me from the boring life that is work.
> 
> I always loved Opal/Kuvira pairing so here we go. Also kinda love making Suyin the villain. 
> 
> I am also trying to work on my pacing. I don't want the story to feel rushed just to get to the good parts. I want the story to be as enjoyable as the porn part. Yes.. Another porn with alot of plot.

She had returned night after night. The explicit theme of this club was both fascinating and terrifying. People defying gravity by pushing large hooks through their skin, hoisted up in the air and just hanging there while others watch them in their tormented bliss.  
“Anything to drink?” the barmaid asked

“Lemonade.” Opal replied.

“Nothing stronger?” the barmaid continued asking. Opal just waved at her.

The Empire was Zafous most prestigious BDSM and fetish club. Opal knew the owner but did not want her to notice she spent time there. 

Opal took her lemonade and walked to the back of the club. Everything went in green and silver. The table was wood but most interior was metal. She sat down and studied the nights event. A woman had just gotten six big and quite thick hooks pushed through the skin on her back. They attached rope and chains. Seconds later she was flying through the air above them. 

A tall dark-haired woman grabbed the person in the air and made her spin. She wore a dark green tunic, leather pants and a pair of boots. Her dark hair was held in a ponytail. 

“Having fun?” she asked and the woman with the hooks just squealed.   
Opal watched three women go through the same session. Hooks, hoist, spin. Suddenly the dark-haired woman disappeared, and Opal tried to find her again. She finished her lemonade and got up, searched the crowds and the personal booths where people had full fledge sex. Opal blushed and passed several moaning women.   
After almost thirty minutes Opal gave up. She left and walked home. The domes over her beloved city had closed for the night and the lights flickered eerily.

“I am home!” Opal called out as she got inside. Her parent never went to bed early. Light came from the lounge and she headed towards it.

“Mom.” Opal said as she got inside. Her mother was not alone.

“I am so happy you are home. We have a guest.” Suyin smiled and patted on the sofa beside her. Opal knew the guest. “Remember Kuvira? It has been a few years since she lived here but you two were like sisters.” Suyin caressed Opal’s cheek when her daughter sat down beside her. 

“I have seen her around.” Opal said trying to keep from blushing.

“Oh? Really, where?” Kuvira smirked.

Opal could not hold it back. She felt her face emit heat and she could imagine the color. The youngest Beifong faked a yawn and stood up.

“So tired, been a long day.” Opal said. “Good night.” 

Opal could hear Kuvira’s good night with a hint of amusement. She got into her room, but the door was forced opened.

“Seen me around?” Kuvira said, she held her hands on her back and walked around Opal’s room. “Where exactly?” she locked eyes with Opal who defiantly looked away.

“Places.” The younger girl said. 

“Please.” Kuvira said and grabbed the handle to Opals bedroom door. “Well. See you around Opal. Say hi next time when you are places.” Then she left.

Opal just stared at her open door until her mother stepped in.

“Is everything okay?” Suyin held Opal tightly.

“It’s okay. I am only tired.” Opal said but Suyin put her hand to her daughter’s forehead.

“No fever.” Suyin said and got an irritated look from her youngest child. 

“Enough.” Opal said and pushed her mother away. “I just want to sleep.”

Suyin said good night and left. Opal sighed and looked at the clock. She had to go back. Not tonight though, it would feel too weird to walk back in and confront Kuvira. That had to be addressed tomorrow.

The next morning Opal stayed away from the rest of her family. She thought about going to the club in daylight. But she did not think it was open. She took a stroll through the city to get this day to go faster. She avoided the street which led to the club.   
Opal did not want to go home, and she did not want to go to the club in daylight even though it could be a good idea. She found herself a little restaurant far from home and ordered something simple to snack on and a large pitcher of lemonade. She had an addiction when it came to that. At least these hot summer days. 

To Opal’s surprise this district of Zafou was quite busy. People moved quickly between the stores and restaurants. Just the usual outfits, nothing extreme. But some people stuck out. Large leather collars, heavy boots in the summer was not something you wore. 

“Is this, places?” a shadow fell over Opal’s table.

“What!” Opal said and was about to get up.

“Sit.” Kuvira ordered.

She snapped her fingers and the waiter took her order, quickly scribbling it down.

“So, for how long have you been infiltrating the Empire?” Kuvira asked sipped on her drink.

Opal did not look at her.

“A month.” Opal whispered.

“Liar. You have seen what I do to liars. Try again.” Kuvira clicked her tongue. Opal bit her lip and whispered something. “Speak up. How long have you been a sneaky little bitch, coming to my club just peeking like a perv on all the treats?” Kuvira was served some bread and she broke it apart and started eating.

“Six months.” Opal said

Kuvira did not pay attention to her response, she started to eat the food that had been served her. She held on to her answer for over an hour. Opal just sat there, her hands in her lap and did not know where to look. She had her eyes focusing down into the table. Her neck ached and she reached for her lemonade.

“You are not allowed to drink anything right now.” Kuvira said without looking at her. Opal pulled her hand back.

“Oh. Okay.” Opal said with a flickered gaze.

Kuvira finished her food and leaned back.

“Why did you come to my club, night after night for over six months?” Kuvira asked.

Opal whimpered; she did not want to answer.

“I found pictures.” Opal said

“Look at me while you speak.” Kuvira demanded. 

Opal looked up at her.

“Pictures. Of you.” Opal said.

“And?” Kuvira said.

Opal had pieced everything together. Not that she liked the idea of confronting the woman that was going to break her parents apart.

“I want you to stop seeing my mother.” Opal said firmly, looking straight at Kuvira who burst out into laughter.

“Don’t flatter yourself little detective. Your grandmother’s genes don’t run in your veins, that’s for sure.” Kuvira heckled. 

Opal blushed.

“I have seen the pictures! Last night I found you two in the lounge.” Opal talked fast but Kuvira held up a finger.

“You miss one thing.” She said and Opal fumed with anger.

“What’s that?” she growled.

“Evidence and information.” Kuvira said crossed her arms over her chest.

Opal was about to get up, but one dark gaze from Kuvira changed her mind. Her presence was as strong here as in the club.

“I don’t want to talk about this here. If you want all the cards on the table, come by the club tonight.” Kuvira said.

Opal had left without a word. She almost ran back home, maybe a bit childish, but she needed to get her evidence. She had pictures. What was Kuvira talking about, she had proof and now that fiend wanted to seduce her by telling her that it was not her fault.

Opal had done nothing but prepare her case all day. Her mother had called her for dinner, but she had ignored it. A plate had been placed on her desk, but Opal was not hungry. The clock slowly ticked closer to her confrontation. She was not afraid, just. Kuvira was intense. It was hard to focus around her. 

“Where are you going at this time?” Suyin called out.

“Out.” Opal answered as she left.

She was lost in her headspace, streets rushed past her as she moved. Left, right, straight ahead. A horn honked at her, but she ignored it.

“Beifong! Watch it!” 

She did not answer, she had a mission to destroy her mother’s mistress.

As quick as she had left the Manor, she was now looking at the sign to the club. She passed the guard, walked inside, and stopped. It was empty. Not a single soul was here. Kuvira sat in the middle of the large empty space, a table for two. Opal smiled when she saw the lemonade, but she quickly put on a stern face and walked up to the owner.

“Evidence.” Opal said and threw the pictures on the table.

Kuvira spread them out and sighed.

“I see pictures of me. Not your mother.” Kuvira said unimpressed.

“That bed is my mothers. I know it.” Opal hissed

Kuvira picked it up and hummed.

“Yeah. You are right. That is your mothers’ bed. I shared it for a couple of years. Your dad only makes babies. I make love.” Kuvira smirked.

Opal boiled on the inside and smacked Kuvira over her face. The earth bender did not react at all.

“Cute. Sit down and let us talk. Do you want the entire story, or do you want to see a lie? Your mother is not a saint. Far from it.” Kuvira said.  
Opal had all the proof she needed. 

“So, you think I would believe you over my own mother?” Opal did not sit down. She stared Kuvira down.

The older woman scoffed.

“Would I have shut my club down to talk with you? I am losing a lot of Yuan by keeping it closed, for you.” Kuvira pointed at the chair. “SIT. DOWN.” Kuvira articulated.

Opal sighed and pulled the chair out. She sat down and crossed her legs.

“I lived in your house for many years before you were born.” Kuvira explained. “But. Somehow your mother felt it necessary to eradicate every single notion that I did when you were born. She kept me close though, for her own perverted pleasure. I was just her student once, then one night we got drunk and one thing led to the other.” Kuvira’s tone was drenched in poison. 

“So, everything is my mothers’ fault?” Opal laughed

Kuvira smiled.

“You are a spitting image of your mother.” Kuvira said, she sipped her drink and continued. “I lived with her like a daughter, the second I wasn’t needed as that I became her student. When she had thought me everything she knew. I became something entirely different.” Kuvira narrowed her eyes.

“She took you in. Saved you and this is how you repay her? By trying to break my parents apart?” Opal hit her fist in the table.

“Such a child. Your mother sleeps with everything that moves whenever your father is to occupied with his work.” Kuvira said and leaned over the table. Opal frowned and threw her lemonade in Kuvira’s face.

Opal was sure Kuvira was going to snap. But she did not even react. The earth bender licked her lips and smiled.

“Believe whatever you want. It does not matter to me. I took back the control over my life long ago. I won’t let you or your mother be in the way of me anymore.” Kuvira said through clenched teeth.

The way back felt like walking forever. She kicked her shoes off when she entered, the manor was dark, and nothing was heard. Opal walked further in and when she passed her mothers study she froze. The door was open, and her mother made sounds a daughter should not hear. 

“Please be dad.” Opal whispered. But in her heart, she knew that Kuvira had been right. Opal turned her head and saw one of their guards have a firm grip in her mother’s hair pounding her against the desk.   
Opal kept walking and dropped down into her bed. She pushed her head into her pillow and screamed.


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a confrontation with both her aunt and mother, Opal is back at the club. This time she takes something a little bit stronger than lemonade.

Her mother had tried to wake her up all morning. But she had ignored Suyin. It was closer to lunch than morning when Opal finally got up. She walked into her shower and put the heat up until her skin felt like it boiled. She clawed the wall until she could not bear the heat anymore. She drenched herself in cold water almost crying out as the cold waterjets hit her burning skin. 

Her palm whipped away the steam from the mirror. She just stared at her reflection, her green eyes teared up and she grabbed the sink. She hated being wrong, she hated that the image of herself was resembling her mother. 

“I am not like her.” Opal whimpered clinging to the sink. 

Opal slowly opened her door out into the hallway. Not a sound. Or not inside at least. The metallic clink from her brother’s stupid metal bending game could be heard from early morning till late night. She hurried to the kitchen and grabbed some fruit. But as she was returning to her room her mother stood in the way. Her arms crossing her chest with a worried look.

“What is wrong with you?” Suyin said in a soft yet demanding voice.

Opal walked past her mother with a frown.

“I hope you washed the desk after you where done last night.” Opal said as she shut her door. A gasp was the only thing she heard as she slid down the door cradling the fruit in her arms. She took a deep breath and leaned her head back against the door. 

Opal stayed in her room for days. She walked to the kitchen occasionally to get something to eat but other than to get food she did not interact with her family at all. Her mother had not tried to talk to her either and she was glad she stayed away.  
On the seventh day her phone rang and to her surprise and happiness it was her aunt from Republic City.

“For three years you have never forgotten to call your Aunt. What’s wrong?” Lin’s voice sounded amused. “Is it a boy?” she continued.

“Spirits no.” Opal replied.

For the last three years they had called each other once a week. They could talk for hours. Lin was so far from her mother that Opal could not believe they were really related. 

“I have found out something.” Opal said and waited for her aunt to take the bait.

“Continue.” Her aunt said in a mature voice and Opal failed to bait Lin to incriminate herself about Suyins lifestyle. 

Opal change her tactics.

“You know. Don’t you? Mom have asked you to call.” Opal tried to sound hurt. But her Aunt did not fall for it.  
“Whatever your mother has done to make you upset. Talk with her. Explain what she did hurt you and that she has to make up for it. Do not be angry. Adults play their own games. Accept them.” Lin said. 

Opal frowned; how could Lin say that.

“She has multiple lovers. I walked in on them. She didn’t even notice me.” Opal said in a disgusted tone. 

“How old are you Opal. I get it, its no fun walking in on your parent having sex with other people. But your mother and father have a way of handling their relationship and you are not allowed to judge.” Lin said firmly.

Opal kept her frown strong. Not allowed.

“I thought you of all people would understand.” Opal said.

“I do understand. I understand that it is time for you to grow up. Everyone will live their lives according to their own beliefs and unless you are openly hurting someone. You cannot be judge for the way you live. You have to choose your path. Is it resentment and hate or acceptance and respect? If you chose the first, I could tell you how your life will be.” Lin spoke about her relationship top her baby sister. Opal knew that. 

“This is not the same.” Opal tried.

“It is. Like it or leave it Opal.” Lin stopped but continued before Opal started her rant again. “Or live your life just as I did until I resolved my issues. Alone for far to long.” Lin said.

“Thank you for your wisdom.” Opal said and hung up.

People said many times that she had lived a sheltered life because her mother had seen the ugly side of the world during her travels.  
Privileged. 

“Fuck them.” Opal growled

A few days later Opal finally took her aunts advice. She stormed out of her room in the evening and into Suyins study.  
Her mother smiled when she walked in.

“Explain it to me.” Opal said rashly.

“Adults have sex.” Suyin bluntly said. Opal felt like the frown she had had for a few days almost constantly soon would be her permanent expression.

“So, marriage mean nothing to you? This family?” Opal’s voice hit a high note.

Suyin rose from her chair but stopped when Opal shook her head.

“Relationships are complicated. You can’t really come in here and hold me accountable for something you never have experienced.” Suyin said and held her hand out.

“Experience? How about common sense? Some decency, you act like a simple tramp.” Opal said and felt a burning sting across her face.

Her mother had never struck her, not until now. Opal covered her cheek and trembled.

“I understand that you are upset. But there is no need to disrespect me like that. If you want to act like a child, I can treat you as one. Go to your room and stay there.” Suyin said, her green eyes darkened, and she pointed at the door. “Get out.” 

Opal left, not just Suyin’s study but also the house. She walked out through the main gate, kept on walking until she was back where all this started. The sign to the club burned brightly green, it almost hurt her eyes. She took a deep breath and walked in and over to the bar. The barmaid put a glass of lemonade on the counter.

“Make it stronger. Like super strong.” Opal said and sat down.

“A bad day huh?” she asked but Opal did not answer her.

The barmaid poured some sweet spirits into the lemonade and Opal downed the entire grog. Opal gaged. Covering her mouth with her hand but swallowed it. 

“You should maybe take it a bit easier.” The barmaid said but Opal shook her head.

“Another one.” Opal said 

The barmaid hesitated but made another one. Opal took it in two sips. She shivered and gasped.

“Ghaaa. That felt good, another.” Opal said and held her glass to the barmaid. But to her surprise someone grabbed her wrist.

“That’s enough.” 

“You are not my mother.” Opal giggled, profoundly influenced by the alcohol.

Kuvira hit Opal’s hand when she pointed at her.

“You.” Opal said and wobbled in her seat.

“You are drunk after two glasses. I am taking you home.” Kuvira grabbed Opal around her waist and hoisted her up and down on her feet.

“I am an adult. I don’t need to go home.” Opal slurred and stumbled beside Kuvira.

“Sure, you are.” Kuvira chuckled

“Bite me.” Opal said and drooled a bit.

“Do not tempt me baby Beifong.” Kuvira smirked and pulled Opal closer.  
Kuvira lead Opal out and to a parked Sato Mobile outside the Club. She helped the drunk girl in and put the seatbelt on her. 

“Stop moving around. Sit still.” Kuvira had to wrestle with Opal to get her seatbelt on. When she finally won Opal just hissed.

Kuvira sat down behind the wheel and started the engine. Opal wobbled in the back making car noises.

“Wroom, wroom.” Opal held her hands like she was driving an invisible car. “HONK HONK!” Opal screamed.

“Truly a spitting image of your mother.” Kuvira rubbed her forehead as she drove away.


	3. A plan is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal admits to being wrong and a plan is born to get back at Suyin.

The struggle to get Opal inside the elevator, out before the doors shut, get her keys up and push the drunk Beifong inside was real. 

“If your mother knew you spend the night here.” Kuvira said watching Opal get out of her top showing her slim figure in all its glory proclaiming that her mother was a slut.

"Well I can’t argue with that baby Beifong" Kuvira chuckled and shook her head. Opal was beautiful, she could not deny that. 

Kuvira helped Opal down in the bed and smiled as she curled into a ball of drunken mess. 

“I will take the couch. Sleep tight.” Kuvira said and kicked her boots off and dropped her clothes in a heap on the floor. She felt Opal watch her as she laid down with her back towards the girl. She was of age, but still a girl. Not yet understanding the struggles of being a grown woman. 

“I am naked. In your bed. Touch me!” Opal whispered in the dark. Kuvira smirked.

“In your dreams. Sleep. Now.” Kuvira said and got a guttural noise from Opal in respond. It almost sounded like she was about to get up. “Get up and I bind you to the bed.” Kuvira threatened.

Opal’s breathing was beyond annoying as Kuvira tried to sleep. The young Beifong struggled in her sleep, whimpered, and probably drooled her pillows down. Kuvira put her pillow over her head and grunted.

Kuvira slowly fell into an uneasy slumber to the sound of Opal’s grunting whimpers.

“Ow!” Opal covered her head with her hands and whimpered. The sunrays hit her face and she wanted to flood the large burning sphere for waking her in this manner. Her head felt like exploding and her stomach turned.

“Puke in my bed and you will regret it.” Kuvira said. Opal sat up and watched her surroundings. She had no idea where she was.

“Where am I!?” Opal asked and got up from the bed not realizing she was naked. Kuvira looked at her with a hungry smile.

“My apartment. Someone decided to drink for the first time and couldn’t handle it.” Kuvira said and turned her gaze to the table and her newspaper again. She sipped on something hot and glanced at Opal in the corner of her eye.

“YOU TOOK MY CLOTHES!?” Opal screamed and still did not get any reaction from Kuvira.

“Did no such thing. You threw your clothes the second you stepped inside. The apple doesn’t fall so far from the tree after all.” Kuvira said and parried a pillow that came flying. 

Kuvira turned her head and saw Opal holding my head. She was hungover and rightly so.

“I could help you with that.” Kuvira said and got up. She picked up a little box out of metal and approached Opal. The young Beifong put her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover herself. 

Kuvira pointed on the bed.

“Lay down on your stomach.” Kuvira instructed.

“Don’t hurt me.” Opal said but did not move a muscle.

Kuvira sighed.

“If I were a predator that wanted to hurt you, I would have already done it. Don’t you think?” Kuvira said. “Please let me help you with your headache that you caused yourself.” Kuvira said.

Opal bit her lip, nodded, and got back into bed. She rested her head on her hands and looked back slightly.

“Metalbenders use their abilities combined with acupuncture. Often to put multiple needles in at once. But I tend to do it the old-fashioned way.” Kuvira said and bended one needle out of the box, she gently took it between her finger and thumb. Brushed Opal’s hair out of the way and placed it with precision.

Opal closed her eyes.

“You like needles?” Opal asked as she thought about the hooks in the club.

“Yes. You have watched me, what did you find by studying me in the club.” Kuvira asked genuinely interested in the answer. 

Opal had been visiting the club for months. There where not just the hook sessions she had watched. Many intense whipping sessions led by Kuvira.

“It seems that you like to inflict pain.” Opal whispered.

“True.” Kuvira said. 

“Restraining people, making them do your bidding. No matter how humiliating.” Opal continued and winced when she felt one of the needles prick her.

“The neck is a sensitive place, just relax.” Kuvira instructed. “What else have you found out while watching me and the people in the club?” Kuvira asked and continued placing needles down Opal’s neck, back and ass. 

“Is it really necessary to put them on my butt?” Opal asked

Kuvira smirked and flicked one of the needles in Opal’s butt. She gasped and grabbed the pillow.

“Yes.” Kuvira said and kept putting needles down Opal’s thighs. “Now I am done. I will let them sit for at least thirty minutes:” Kuvira said and sat down in the couch she had slept in and looked at Opal. It was a masterpiece. She looked like a hedgehog boar and it was very amusing.

“The sensation you are experience right now is similar to the sensation of those who try Suspension.” Kuvira said and Opal looked confused. “The hooks in the back thing.” Kuvira continued.

“Oh. Okay.” Opal said and blushed slightly. 

“Or a good spanking.” Kuvira crossed her legs and smiled when Opal turned even rosier. “Or a good humiliation session.” Kuvira said.

“How can that be enjoyable? Being put in a situation that is just shame.” Opal asked not entirely sure she wanted the answer.

“People might not enjoy feeling shame. But sometimes its good for them. To be put in the corner and contemplate their actions. I know someone that would grow an awfully lot from it.” Kuvira said.

“You mean my mother?” Opal said in a shallow tone.

“Spot on baby Beifong.” Kuvira said.

Opal had seen firsthand about her mother’s shameful nature. Not that having sex was shameful, but the way she did it and felt about it.

“She was fucked by a guard the same night we talked.” Opal confessed.

Kuvira smirked as the young Beifong admitted that she was wrong. 

“Good girl.” Kuvira said and saw Opal tremble. “Doesn’t it feel good admitting that you were wrong?” Kuvira asked. “That you didn’t have the entire truth.” She continued.

Kuvira had in a way forced Opal into this situation buy making her stay still and listen. It was pleasing to both the eye and her ego. Her plan slowly started to play out in her head. She was going to get back at Suyin. That is for sure.

“You could get back at her you know.” Kuvira chose her words carefully.

Opal turned her head a bit.

“Don’t move to much.” Kuvira warned.

“How? It’s not like she would care anyhow.” Opal said sadly.

Kuvira smirked.

“What are you smirking about?” Opal frowned.

Kuvira got up and hunched down by the bed. She did not touch Opal. She planed on keeping her hands of this Beifong until she crumbled and threw her entire body and soul at her.

“Use that bright mind of yours Opal. How could you make your mother go mental?” Kuvira asked and saw how Opal’s mind worked hard to get to the answer.

“Going back to the club?” Opal whispered.

“Among other things.” Kuvira said. “If you want to that is. I could show you.” Kuvira grabbed one needle and pushed it a bit deeper until Opal closed her eyes and whimpered. “A world of pain.” She let go and pushed another needle down, this time Opal involuntarily moaned. “Or pleasure.” 

Kuvira stood up and looked down between Opal’s legs.

“Enjoyable?” Kuvira asked

“Yes.” Opal exhaled.

Kuvira held her hands over Opal’s back and found her chi points through the needles. Gently Kuvira pushed some of the needles down. A great shiver went through Opal and she gasped.

“Tell me when you have had enough.” Kuvira said and pushed harder.

A low whimper left Opal, but she didn’t stop Kuvira. 

“Such a good girl. You seem to like pain.” Kuvira said.

“It can be.” Opal inhaled. “Pleasurable.” 

Kuvira smirked and pushed a single needle down that was placed on Opal’s lower back. 

“AH!” Opal cried out. Kuvira did not let the needle up, she pushed it further. “ENOUGH!” Opal cried out and Kuvira removed the needle entirely. She gently removed every single one and put them back into their box. 

“Do you want to get back at your mother?” Kuvira asked cunningly

Opal nodded.

“Come back here later today. I will have someone tale care of the club while WE get back on your mother. Together.” Kuvira wanted to caress Opal’s back. But she held her hand hovering above the young Beifong’s fair skin. It was tempting. But she had to play this the right way.


	4. Let the game begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to humiliate and break Suyin is taking start. Kuvira slowly sway Opal into becoming her sub to get back at Suyin.

After a strange and emotional rollercoaster Opal found herself back at the Manor. She remembered Kuviras words.

“Go back home and apologize.” Kuvira had said. Opal had shaken her head and angrily tried to explain why she could not do that.

“You will go back and ask your mother for forgiveness. Spend time with her, like mother and daughter. Maybe spar with her or take a walk.” Kuvira’s voice had a hypnotic effect on Opal. 

She entered her mother’s study and put her hands on her back. Looking down into the floor.

“I am sorry.” Opal whispered. She heard her mother sigh, a chair scraped against the floor and arms embracing her tightly seconds later.

“It is I who should ask for forgiveness.” Suyin said holding Opal close. 

Opal smiled to herself.

“I shouldn’t have disrespected you like that.” Opal faked a whimper and her mother held her even tighter. 

“And I should never have put my hand on you.” Suyin said and broke their hug. She held her daughters face in her hands and kissed her forehead. 

“Could we go out today? Do some shopping, just you and me?” Opal asked with a sad face.

Suyin closed her paperwork and headed out together with her daughter. Opal needed to buy some new clothes, Kuvira had instructed her. Not to slutty but still a change from her other clothes. Tight tops revealing her breast. Dresses with and open back and underwear that would make anyone blush. 

Opal held a dark green dress to her mother. Suyin smiled.

“That will look amazing on you.” Suyin said.

“I have had the same boring style since I was a child. I want to show people I have grown.” Opal said and let her hand caress a pair of green leather pants.

“You don’t have to go all the way now. Pick out some good clothes and see how they feel. I just need to go to the next store and pick up some supplies for your dad. I will be back.” Suyin said and gave Opal some yuan.

Opal grabbed the leather pants and continued to the underwear. She picked out some black lacy panties and a bra in the same material. She continued her shopping spree by the tank tops. She grabbed two tight black once and headed to the cashier. 

“Good day Opal. Is this everything?” the cashier asked, and Opal nodded.

She walked out and met her mother in the doorway.

“Done?” Suyin asked.

“Yes. Can we go for a bite to eat? I forgot to eat any breakfast.” Opal lied and saw her mother’s smile grow even larger.

“Of course. Where to?” Suyin asked.

“Tenten?” Opal smiled back.

“Great choice.” 

After a well needed brunch Opal got back to her room. Her mother had to work and apologized for not being able to spend more time. Opal ensured her that it was more than okay.

Opal put her new clothes on. The lace bra and panties, the green leather pants, and a tight black tank top. 

“Spirits. “Opal watched herself in the mirror, turned around and saw her ass being embraced by the tight leather pants. “I look great.” she whispered. 

Opal strolled down the street; people turned their heads. She heard them whisper her name and things like. “Isn’t that the Matriarchs daughter?” Opal smiled to herself. 

She remembered the way back to Kuvira’s apartment, took the elevator up and knocked a little too hard on the door. She rubbed her knuckles when Kuvira opened. The earth bender raised an amused eyebrow. 

“Wow. You follow instructions really well.” Kuvira let her past her and tilted her head as she watched the young Beifong’s ass in leather. She had to push down every impulse not to go all out on her ass.

Opal sat down in the couch and crossed her legs. 

“I love this outfit.” Opal said.

Kuvira poured a glass of wine and held it to Opal. She hesitated.

“One. You can’t handle more than that.” Kuvira teased and Opal took it with a shy smile. 

Kuvira sat down in one of the armchairs beside the couch. She looked at her new plaything.

“What are you looking at?” Opal asked with a nervous giggle and sipped on her wine. 

“A very beautiful young lady.” Kuvira said truthfully.

Opal bit her lip and shyly lowered her gaze. The earth bender liked when her company kept their eyes lowered, but at same time she wanted to see her reactions.   
“You are not very polite. Good looking but no manners.” Kuvira remarked when Opal did not thank her.

Opal looked up.

“Forgive me. Thank you for your kindness.” Opal said and it seemed that she 

Kuvira smiled towards her and pulled something up from beside her chair. It was a coil of rope. 

“I was thinking we could do introduce some of the less complicated things.” Kuvira took the rope between her hands and tugged on both sides. Opal looked unsure but nodded.

“Okay. How do you want me?” Opal asked and Kuvira snickered.

“Stand up and hold your arms out.” Kuvira said.

Opal did as she was told. Kuvira wrapped the rope over her wrists, made sure there was some gap, not pinching the skin. She made a firm knot, pulled Opal’s arms back so they went up and over her head. The rope continued down Opal’s back and Kuvira smirked when she pulled it in between Opal’s legs and up and around her chest. The rope dug in in between Opal’s legs and the girl stumbled a bit.

“Do not fall. I just want your attention.” Kuvira teased.

Opal closed her eyes and inhaled sharply.

“Focused?” Kuvira asked and grabbed the rope that was secured around Opal’s waist.

“Very.” Opal said.

“Good.” Kuvira said and pulled her close. “Look at me.” Kuvira demanded and Opal looked into her eyes. “You will be my little puppet in our revenge on your mother. Think about that sweet sensation of making her feel like you did. Ashamed. Humiliated.” Kuvira was so close and Opal tried to lean forward but the earth bender pushed her away.

“We do need to set up some rules though.” Kuvira said and pushed Opal down in the sofa. She sat down with a pained grunt. “Uncomfortable?” Kuvira asked and Opal nodded. “Good.” The earth bender smirked.

“For our plan to work I need to teach you and you need to follow.” Kuvira said and sat down in the same chair as before. 

“Understood.” Opal said and tried to find a comfortable position.

“Obedience is key. Trust me to make this revenge plan as sweet as it can be.” Kuvira said.

“So, everything you say I have to follow. Like those people in the club?” Opal asked and blushed.

“Every single thing.” Kuvira said and cracked her knuckles. “And when you don’t.” Kuvira smirked. “Let’s just say you will regret it.” 

Opal whimpered and remembered a specific night when a girl was tied down and received a punishment with a metal rod. She shivered when she remembered how the girl had screamed. But she had not stopped the session, she had taken her punishment. Opal wasn’t sure if she would be as strong, she hoped though.

“You understand the basic I hope from the six months you spent studied my sessions?” Kuvira asked.

“Um. Sort of.” Opal said and moved her arms a bi to get more comfortable.

“My word is law. I like humiliating people, inflict pain and pleasure. All on my terms. I am the Dom and you will be the sub.” Kuvira explained.

“Humiliate.” Opal whimpered. “I thought that was for my mother.” She pouted.

Kuvira got up and grabbed Opal’s chin. Lifted her head up slightly and looked into her green eyes.

“To get to your mother. You have to be strong and I believe you returned not only to get a chance to confront me, but you also confronted yourself over and over again. You enjoyed what you saw. Enjoyed the thought of being the one submitted to the things you watched.” Kuvira caressed Opal’s face.

Opal closed her eyes and snuggled into Kuvira’s hand. Her words hit hard. It was true. She retuned to watch. In both horror and fascination.

“First I need to get you to a doctor.” Kuvira said walked back to her chair. She pulled some papers out and looked at Opal who frowned.

“A doctor?” Opal asked confused.

“Yes. Considering your mother is the biggest slut I know; I have to believe you are the same and have had multiple partners. I need to have you take a health check.” Kuvira said and scribbled some words on a form.

“Age?” Kuvira asked

“20.” Opal said shyly

“Spirits. That means I am really old.” Kuvira chuckled, there was a age difference but not that much.

“Sex?” Kuvira continued asking.

“Seriously?” Opal frowned.

“Sex?” Kuvira repeated.

“Female!” Opal said slightly irritated. 

“Full name?” Kuvira smirked.

“Opal, Poppy Beifong.” Opal said.  
,  
“How many sexual partners have you had?” Kuvira asked and looked at her. Opal blushed; she did not answer directly. “Don’t make me wait.” Kuvira said with a dark smile.

“None.” Opal said

“What?” Kuvira said genuinely shocked. “Are you kidding me Opal? None?” Kuvira chuckled. 

Opal struggled in her bonds and her face turned red.

“I have had boyfriends. But I have not had sex, okay!” Opal growled.

“The apple does fall far from the tree after all.” Kuvira snickered. “Virgin.” Kuvira said as she wrote, and Opal whimpered.  
”I think I will enjoy this.” Kuvira said and folded the paper twice. 

Kuvira released Opal from the rope and massaged her wrists.

“What are you doing?” Opal asked.

“I am a sadistic Dominant. Not a psychopath, I want you to keep your hands so I can tie you up more.” Kuvira said. “Circulation is important.” Kuvira teased. 

Opal rubbed her wrist while Kuvira pulled more papers. She held one to Opal. 

“Sign. Safeword and your name here.” Kuvira said and put her finger on the folded paper. A thin line at the bottom of the paper.

“Safeword?” Opal chuckled.

“Yes. I won’t go further if you don’t sign consent to everything we talked about.” Kuvira said firmly. “Safeword, keep it easy to remember and simple.” 

Opal thought to herself. Easy to remember, simple and probably short too. 

“Air.” Opal said.

Kuvira raised and amused eyebrow.

“Huh?” Kuvira said

“I like flying. But that is to long and air bending has always been my preferred bending style.” Opal said.

“I thought you would be a earth lover just like the rest of your family.” Kuvira said 

Kuvira held a pen to Opal.

“Sign and we can continue.” Kuvira insisted.

Opal sighed and looked at the paper. It looked like a business contract and a word caught her eye. Property.

She was about sign away herself to Kuvira as property. She hesitated.

“When we are done. We terminate this. Right. It’s not a real legal thing?” Opal asked.

“Sure. This is only to get back at your mother, but while we do that, I want to be safe if you decide to run back to your mother and cry wolfhawk.” Kuvira said. 

Opal felt offended.

“I am not going to do that!” Opal said firmly.

“Good, then sign the damn paper.” Kuvira said. 

Opal scribbled her name and safeword on the paper. Kuvira smirked.

“Let’s begin.” Kuvira smiled

Opal expected the earth bender to rip her clothes off, but she walked past her and over to a chest of drawers.

“I don’t usually take in subs as yourself. I do not like attachments, most likely thanks to your mother. But I am actually excited to take care of you.” Kuvira swirled around holding a metal collar in her hand. Soft edges, still a bit rough like it was handcrafted. “Are you ready to submit?” Kuvira purred and approached Opal.

“I think so.” Opal whispered.

“You signed the paper. Kneel.” Kuvira snapped her fingers and Opal flopped off the sofa down to the floor. The collar closed around her neck and to her surprise it was quite light. 

“I thought it was going to be heavy.” Opal chuckled and looked up at Kuvira. Her expression had change.

“Feeble little Opal. You are my first none-bender sub. You are basically helpless.” Kuvira heckled. 

Kuvira grabbed Opal’s chin and leaned in.

“I will have such fun with you. But first I need to call the doctor. Can’t play with dirty playthings.” Kuvira said and released her subs chin with a smirk.

Opal listened as Kuvira called the doctor.

“Yes. Probably a virgin. I want some STD tests and a general health check on her. Okay. See you tomorrow doctor.” Kuvira hung up and walked back to Opal.

Kuvira sat down in her chair. Opal had her back towards her.

“You will sleep here tonight. You have an early appointment.” Kuvira said and grabbed a   
gossip magazine on the table. She crossed her legs and started to read. Opal moved her head slightly. “Stay still where you are. I will tell you when you can move.” Kuvira said without looking up from the magazine. 

“What if my mother searches for me?” Opal asked.

“You can call from the phone in the club. She can’t trace that.” Kuvira said with a smug face.

“We are going to the club?” Opal asked and felt excitement rise.

“Just to make sure your mother doesn’t send a search and rescue team after you.” Kuvira said and turned some pages. “We leave after dark.” Kuvira said.

Opal sat with her back towards Kuvira for a long while. She wanted to turn her head and look what she was doing. But she had seen what Kuvira did to people that made even the smallest of mistake. She took a deep breath and stretched a bit. 

“First time in rope bondage?” Kuvira knew it was but still wanted to play the caring dom. 

“Yes.” Opal said.

“Did you like it?” Kuvira asked.

“It was really nice. But I rather do it without clothes next time.” Opal said cocky and moved her head a bit.

“Eyes forward. If I have to instruct you again, I will punish you. I will tell you when you are allowed to turn around. Understood.” Kuvira said firmly. 

Opal swallowed hard.

“Yes…” Opal tried to remember what they called Kuvira at the club. She searched her mind and smiled. “Empress.” She said after a while.

“Mhm.” Kuvira uttered.

“Thank you for this opportunity.” Opal said.

“Kiss ass. Keep quite while I read.” Kuvira scoffed. 

Opal put her hands on her thighs and closed her eyes. Meditation had been part of her daily routine so this would not be a big challenge. She listened to Kuvira turn the pages of the magazine. She got up, poured something, and sat down again. More turning of pages, gulping of what Opal believed to be wine. She herself had only taken a few sips of her own. She smacked her tounge and felt how dry her mouth was.

“Thirsty?” Kuvira asked.

“A bit.” Opal said.

Kuvira handed her the wine from behind her. Opal took it happy to get something to drink. Even wine.

“Thank you Empress.” Opal said and sipped on it. 

“You are welcome Beifong.” Kuvira said.

“Shouldn’t I be called slut or something?” Opal asked. From what she had seen in the club that was used the most after whore.

“I have no idea if that is what you are yet. Can’t go around call someone something they aren’t.” Kuvira explained.

“Makes sense.” Opal said, not even she knew if she was a slut. She had masturbated since she was a teen. But that probably was not the same. 

Opal slowly drank her wine. It was better this way than force down strong alcohol. She giggled when she thought about how she had acted. She put her face in her hand and giggled even more.

“Not that I don’t want you to have fun. But what are you laughing about?” Kuvira asked and put down her magazine. “If you get drunk after just one glass, I will never let you even look at alcohol.” Kuvira said.

“I am sorry Empress. I thought about how I have behaved these passed days.” Opal giggled.

“Well reflection over once actions is exceptionally good. One sub point for you.” Kuvira chuckled.

Opal smiled. She trembled when Kuvira got up and gently grabbed her neck. The metal collar pressed against her skin and the earth bender exhaled against her face.

“I believe you can grow to be a good little sub.” Kuvira said. “Obedient and willing to test even the scariest of things.” She continued and caressed behind Opal’s ear with her thumb. 

“Ah.” Opal moaned and blushed.

“It really takes nothing to make you melt. Dose it?” Kuvira said.

“I can’t help it. This feels so good.” Opal whimpered.

Kuvira kept caressing the place where Opal had reacted the most. Just behind her left ear. The earth bender inhaled her scent, she had to keep from going any further for now. Kuvira playfully pushed Opal away and ruffled her hair.

“Good girl. When did you last eat?” Kuvira got up and pulled Opal with her by her collar.

“Ooouf!” Opal grunted and ungracefully got up, led by Kuvira to the kitchen.

“About.” Opal looked at the clock on the wall. “Four hours.” Opal said as she was dragged towards a table and pushed down on a chair.  
“You need to eat and drink.” Kuvira said. “Not wine. Water.” She said again and took Opal’s empty wineglass.

“Wow I didn’t see you as the doting parent type.” Opal said and winched when Kuvira grabbed her ear and pinched it.

“You are going to give some blood tomorrow for the STD tests, so you need energy to keep your blood flowing.” Kuvira said and poured Opal a large glass of water and turned to the fridge.

The earth bender made a salad with chicken and cheese.

“Salad.” Opal looked at the meal.

“Manners.” Kuvira and made herself a platter too and sat down beside Opal.

“Thank you, Empress.” Opal said and pricked a tomato with her fork.

They ate in silence and Opal smiled the entire time. She looked a Kuvira from the corner of her eye, but she did not notice her. It felt strangely good to misbehave too. As long as she did not catch her doing it. 

“What scares you the most from what you watched at the club?” Kuvira asked and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Opal trembled slightly when she thought about the hooks.

“The hooks. I don’t think that can feel good at all.” Opal said and placed her fork on the platter. 

Kuvira chuckled.

“The first time is a big mental and physical shock on your system. But you would be surprised how pain makes you addicted.” Kuvira said

Opal shook her head.

“Doubt that I would be addicted to that. I like watching.” Opal said firmly. 

Kuvira smiled.

“We’ll see.” Kuvira said and picked up the dishes and placed them in the sink. She washed and dried everything before putting it back in the cabinets.

“Um. Isn’t a sub supposed to do the boring stuff?” Opal asked

It made Kuvira laugh out loud.

“There is more than one way to play this game. I want to control every aspect of your life and take care of you. Therefor I also do the dishes. Doesn’t make me less of a Dominant.” Kuvira said.

“I never said it did. I am new to this.” Opal pouted. Kuvira grabbed her neck and leaned in.   
“I know that very well. But don’t be judgmental and think before you open that little Beifong mouth of yours.” Kuvira nibbled on Opal’s ear. “Or I will shut you up permanently by gaging you.” Kuvira said and let her go.

Kuvira grabbed Opal by her collar again and led her to the middle of the room. Once again she tied her hands together, but this time she skillfully threw the end of the rope through a loop coming down from the ceiling and hoisted her up until she stood on her toes. 

“Let’s see what I have to work with.” Kuvira said and bended a piece of metal till a blade. She put it under Opal’s tight top and cut it open.

“HEY! This cost me a small fortune.” Opal glared at Kuvira who flicked her wrist and bended something to her from the chest of drawers that still was open. A black rubber ball attached to a leather collar type of thing. Opal was about to protest again, but before she could Kuvira pushed the ball inside her mouth and tightened it around her head.

“Now I can work in peace.” Kuvira said and continued cutting Opal’s top off. The lacy bra held her small tits beautifully. 

Opal protested behind the gag. Kuvira grabbed her silenced mouth and shook her a bit.

“You are no longer in charge. Follow and enjoy the ride dear.” Kuvira said as she cut the bra off. Opal growled. 

Kuvira tugged on her pants, put the blade in between her legs and gently caressed her clothed sex with it. 

“You are helpless. I could cut you open right here and now.” Kuvira said amused by Opals reaction. She got pale and stopped struggling. “There we go. Do not be a bratty troublemaker. I would love for you to make me punish you. But you will feel that sweet taste of pain soon enough.” Kuvira leaned in and kissed Opal’s stomach. She had kept her hands off for far to long. 

Opal closed her eyes and moaned when Kuvira’s wet lips softly met her skin. She relaxed but quickly snapped out of it due to the pain in her wrists. She pushed herself up again on her toes to relieve the pain. 

“Focus. Remember.” Kuvira caressed Opal’s back, pushing her face to the none-benders skin. She inhaled and stood up. Still pushing the blade against Opal. She looked into those green Beifong eyes and felt a sudden rage inside her. She swallowed and lowered the blade.

“Are you okay Opal?” Kuvira asked and got a frantic nod and gurgling mumbles that sounded like “Don’t stop.”. “I am not planning to stop.” Kuvira grabbed Opal’s pants again and tugged the restrained girl towards herself. 

Kuvira undid the button on Opal’s pants and pulled the zipper down. She let them fall to her ankles.

“Nice.” Kuvira said not even looking at Opal’s underwear. She grabbed the lining of the panties and pulled up. Opal cried out behind the gag. “I told you. Soon enough is now. Your tormented voice brings joy to my heart.” Kuvira could not keep her own arousal hidden, her breathing changed as she cut Opal’s panties off.  
Kuvira did not break eye contact with Opal while she violently undressed her. When she hung there, naked, and exposed. Kuvira casually returned to her chair. Opal stared at her Dom. Was she serious.

“Hang tight until we call dear mommy about your plans to not sleep at home.” Kuvira said and returned to her magazine. 

At first Opal kicked and struggled against the rope. She growled from behind the gag and tugged hard on the rope.

“You will get burn marks if you continue that.” Kuvira said without looking at her. 

Kuvira saw how her new sub slowly calmed down. She gazed at her while she looked down in defeat trying to keep herself on her toes.  
It was soon time to go to the club to make the call. But there was still the issue about sleep. Kuvira did not want to spend another night on the couch and if they slept in the same bed Kuvira wouldn’t be able to keep her hands-off Opal.   
Kuvira got up and dialed the number to the club. It did not take long before someone answered.

“I need a cage.” She whispered and heard someone scribble it down on the other end.

“Anything else Empress?” the voice asked.

“Not at the moment but be ready to get me tools or furniture if I need them.” Kuvira said and hung up.

Opal had not noticed that she had made the call. 

A few minuets after Kuvira had called someone knocked on the door. It made Opal start tugging on the rope again and pleaded behind the gag. But Kuvira smacked her on her bare ass and hushed her.

“Come in.” Kuvira said

Two muscular women carried a large black cage between them. They put it down by her bed, threw a gaze at Opal and left. 

“I love workers that just do their work. No questions.” Kuvira said and caressed Opal’s naked chest. She almost leaned in and nibbled on her erect nipple. But she could not go further right now. She needed Opal to become beyond aroused. Beyond the need to be touched. She needed Opal to need her for this to work as she wanted.

“Hang on while I take a shower.” Kuvira said and left Opal hanging.

Kuvira wanted nothing more than have Opal with her in the shower. But then again that would be too much for her to handle. To keep this pacing up she needed as much focus as she forced upon Opal. Kuvira turned the water to ice cold. She slammed her fist into the wall making a large crack. 

“Damn Beifongs!” Kuvira growled 

Kuvira dried her hair and put it in a sloppy ponytail. Put on a simple tank top and grey shorts.   
Opal struggled to stay on her toes. A cute whimper left her when Kuvira helped her lose.

“The gag stays till we get too the club.” Kuvira said and pulled up Opal’s pants.

The none-bender just nodded.

Kuvira pulled a cloth hood from the chest of drawers and pulled it over Opal’s face. She pulled the girl close and kissed her. It was almost stepping over her own rules to take it slow. But Kuvira could not control herself around Opal. 

“Let’s go.” Kuvira said and pulled Opal with her out.

Opal walked with only her leather pants and a hood over her face. 

“We want people to notice. Remember.” Kuvira whispered. “To cold?” she asked, Opal shook her head.

Opal grabbed her arm and held it tight. She saw the city lights flash by her as they walked. Gasps and whispers from people passing them by. 

“Calm down. No one knows its you.” Kuvira promised.

Opal stumbled through the doorway into the club. Kuvira ripped the hood of her and unbuckled the gaga. Her jaw ached and she made silly faces to stretch the muscles.   
Kuvira tapped her foot by the bar and held a phone ready.

“Hurry up, we have other things to do.” Kuvira said and felt her patients run out.

Opal blushed.

“Won’t she know its from here?” Opal was afraid to blow their plan up before they could even beging.

“I promise. She won’t be able to trace it here.” Kuvira said and shoved the phone to Opal’s ear.

She dialed the number and closed her eyes when her mother answered.

“Beifong.” Suyin said

“Hi mom. It is Opal. I will sleep at a friend tonight.” Opal said way to high pitched and Kuvira hit her over the head.

“Smooth.” She mouthed

Opal ignored the pain in the back of her head.

“Well I hope you have fun sweetie. Just call if you stay longer.” Suyin said.

“I promise. Good night.” Opal said and hung up.

That felt to easy.

“She didn’t even ask where I was.” Opal said in a surprised tone. 

Kuvira smiled. Typical Suyin. She trusted her children more than anything.

“Good.” Kuvira pulled the hood over Opal’s face again and put the gag back but on the outside. Opal struggled at first but when Kuvira grabbed her arm and pulled it up on her back she let out a tiny whimper and relaxed. “Never resist.” Kuvira whispered. “Starting tomorrow, I will punish you every time you resist, talk back or otherwise disobeys.” Kuvira said slowly and pulled Opal with her out again. 

This time Kuvira pulled Opal close and held her as they walked. She resisted the urge to put her up against one of Zafous many large widowed stores and finger her until the young Beifong squirted on the windows. 

So many thoughts went through Opal’s mind when she was led through the city after dark. In the dark thanks to the hood. She was glad that she never got that family tattoo that her aunt had hassled her about. When she thought about it, Kuvira would probably not care if someone saw it and made the connection. They needed the city to start to gossip when the time was right. Until then Opal would play the good daughter. 

When they got back to the apartment Kuvira shoved Opal inside the cage. Unable to do anything about it, Opal just laid down. Surrendering to the amusement of her Empress. 

“Sleep tight.” Kuvira said and threw a blanket over the cage. She was going to check on Opal from time to time, so her breathing was not obstructed. But from tomorrow she was going to go full fledge Dom on baby Beifong. Hopefully, she would not break so easily.


	5. The doctor is in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal gets more than just a healt check at the doctors.

Kuvira slipped her hand between the bars and felt Opal sleep calmly. Her chest was slightly slimy from all her drool.

“Disgusting baby Beifong.” Kuvira whispered and withdrew her hand. 

It had been a good night’s sleep for both of them. Kuvira stretched out in bad and yawned. She had to get up to prepare for all the fun things she had planned.   
Agile as she was, she elegantly got up without waking her sub and put on the shower. She prepared some breakfast for them and put a kettle with tea. 

Opal had not slept this good in weeks. She snorted and turned on her back. A high pitch screech made her sit up and hit her head in the bars above her. A grunting scream was the only thing that left her gagged mouth. She hit the bars with her hand, kicked it with her feet.

“Hey! Calm down.” Kuvira said and pulled the blanket off. “I will get you out when breakfast is ready.” 

When Kuvira was done with their breakfast she opened the cage and grabbed Opal’s leg pulling her out. The earth bender roughly got the gag and hood off and kissed Opal.

She became like a limp noddle and gently kissed back.

“Morning.” Kuvira smiled and looked down on Opal.

“Morning.” Opal squeaked

Kuvira helped Opal up and just like last night she grabbed her by the collar and led her to the table.

“Sit. Eat.” Kuvira said.

The table was set, bread, cheese, milk, fruit and tea.

“Wow. What are we celebrating?” Opal chuckled.

Kuvira poured Opal some tea and smiled.

“That I have gotten my hands on a little virgin sub to train. It was a long time since I had a total newbie on my hands.” Kuvira said and sat down. 

Opal chuckled nervously and wondered what Kuvira had in mind.

“So, from now I will have consequences to everything I do or don’t do?” Opal asked and took a piece of bread and dipped in her tea.

Kuvira had her mouth stuffed with breath and sipped her tea.

“Mhm.” She swallowed. “Every decision might have a consequence depending on what kind of devious thing you do.” Kuvira ruffled Opal’s hair. 

She smiled when Kuvira slipped her hand down under the table and placed it on her thigh. She wanted her to continue but inhaled and continued eating not sure if it was a good move to demand anything.

Kuvira held a grape out and Opal gently took it from her Empress finger.

“Thank you, Empress.” Opal shyly said.

“One more.” Kuvira said and put it to Opal’s lips. The none-bender took it just as gentle as the one before.

“Good girl. Your appointment is in an hour, get into the shower and I will join you soon. We need to fix that hairy mess.” Kuvira chuckled

Opal got up, blushing like crazy. She had never shaved down there and did not think she really wanted to do it. 

The bathroom was filled with steam. It hit her like a warm wall. As she entered.  
“Leave the door open.” Kuvira called out.

“Yes Empress.” Opal answered and got into the warm shower. It was lovely to feel the hot jets hit her naked skin. Opal pushed her fingers through her soaked hair and felt Kuvira sneak in behind her. 

“Welcome Empress.” Opal smiled when Kuvira embraced her from behind. She cupped Opal’s breasts and pulled her back.

“Enjoying yourself.” Kuvira nibbled on Opal’s neck and the none-bender moaned.

“A lot.” Opal moaned.

Kuvira turned Opal around smiled towards her.

“We don’t have time to enjoy ourselves right now. We need to fix your bush.” Kuvira said and Opal frowned. 

“I don’t like this, but I have promised to obey.” Opal said

“Good girl.” Kuvira hunched down and smeared Opal’s pussy with some soap. She gently started to remove the hair. Dark and thick.

“Just like.” Kuvira started 

“Please stop referring to my mother.” Opal whimpered.

“You even beg like her.” Kuvira chuckled. “I will refer to her as much as I can because it affects you so greatly.”

Kuvira spread Opal’s folds to get to the little tuft that was left. Opal inhaled sharply and Kuvira smiled to herself. She was careful not to touch to much. When she was done, she stood up and kissed Opal on the nose. The cute little none-bender pouted.

“Behave just a tad longer and I might consider rewarding you later.” Kuvira purred.

Opal was allowed to wear clothes to the doctor. A pair of pants, a tank top, and the hood. This time she was not gagged at least. The walk was less than half the time it took to walk to the club so the doctor’s office had to be on the same street as Kuvira’s apartment. When they got inside Kuvira pulled the hood off. Opal blinked and saw that it was just a simple doctors office. A small waiting area and a desk to check in.

“Sit down and wait.” Kuvira said and walked over to the desk. She handed in the papers and walked back to Opal.  
The door opened again, and a woman walked in, she had high heels and a tight latex dress. She held a leash that was attached to a collar. 

“Hi Juno. How is your little darling?” Kuvira greeted the woman.

“Oh! Kuvira, long time. She is doing great, but her stomach is in uproar. She needs a good flush.” Juno said and smiled.  
“That sound like fun.” Kuvira said.

The collar sat around the neck of a woman. She only wore a leather dog mask and something looking like a tail sticking out from her ass.

Opal blushed when she saw the naked women. She looked down in her lap.

“Isn’t that the Matriarch daughter?” Juno said and Opal looked up. She nodded.

“A gem among trash.” Kuvira said and scratched Opal under her chin. 

“Lucky you.” Juno said and turned her attention to her own pet.

Opal leaned her head on Kuvira’s shoulder and sighed. More and more people walked inside. Thick, tall, thin, muscular. Everyone greeted them and sat down. 

“Opal Beifong.” A voice bellowed and Opal flew up from her seat. Kuvira chuckled and took her hand.

“It’s us.” Kuvira said.

“My name is Dr. Hujin and I will be your gynecologist from now on. Please follow me.” 

They followed the her. She was a thick lady with a kind face. She showed them to a room with a gynecological chair. The sight made Opal turn around. She walked right into Kuvira who embraced her.

“There is no need to be afraid.” Kuvira said softly.

“We are just going to do a little check on you miss Beifong. Please step up on the scale.” The doctor said. Opal read her name; it was stitched on her white coat. Dr. Hujin. 

Opal stepped up on the scale. Dr. Hujin moved some weights and hummed.

“She is a bit on the thin side. Be sure to feed her properly.” The doctor said.

“Noted.” Kuvira said.

Opal stepped down and blushed when Dr. Hujin grabbed her face and looked into her eyes.

“Clear and beautiful eyes. Nothing wrong with them. Open your mouth and stick your tounge out.” The doctor instructed and Opal did as she was told. Dr. Hujin pushed her fingers inside and to the back of Opal’s throat. 

Opal gaged and pulled her head away.

“There, there. Don’t be silly girl.” Dr. Hujin said. “Nice reflex, don’t go putting down your toys to far girl.” Dr. Hujin warned and Opal blushed. 

Dr. Hujin examined Opal’s ears and neck. 

“Drop your clothes and please be seated while I prepare my tools.” Dr. Hujin turned to her cabinet and started by putting on a pair of gloves.  
Opal looked at Kuvira who sat in one of the chairs.

“Undress.” Kuvira said and Opal sighed.

She pulled her top over her head and gave it together with her pants to Kuvira. Opal got up in the chair and tried to find something to look at. She turned her gaze upon Kuvira. 

“Good girl.” Kuvira mouthed. 

Dr. Hujin pulled a stool in front of Opal and moved a tray a bit closer. 

“So, you want a virgin check?” Dr. Hujin asked.

“Yes.” Kuvira smirked

“This is not a perfect science. But there is a difference between a vagina that have been fucked and one that haven’t.” Dr. Hujin explained while she poured lube into one of her hands. 

Opal whimpered when Dr. Hujin spread her folds and gently pushed her fingers inside Opal.

“Relax.” Dr. Hujin and moved her finger a bit. 

Opal had to bite her tounge to keep from moaning. All this teasing from Kuvira had made her super sensitive.

“Have you started masturbating young lady?” Dr. Hujin asked.

“What!” Opal whimpered.

“Have you ever touched yourself?” Dr. Hujin asked patiently 

Opal looked at Kuvira who mouthed. “Answer her.” With a smirk. 

“A little.” Opal said hesitantly. 

“Well at your age girls usually are going at it like bullrabbits. So, its not every day I get to feel such a tight pussy as yours.” Dr. Hujin grinned.

Opal gasped and was about to kick the lady in the face. But she saw Kuvira’s content smile at the remark and relaxed.

“I am going to check your depth now. On request from your owner.” Dr. Hujin said and it made Opal blush. She took a long thin metal rod and smeared it with lube. Then she spread Opal’s folds again. “A deep breath and relax.” The doctor instructed and Opal winched when the cold rod slipped inside her. It moved much further than Hujin’s fingers and a sharp pain made Opal whimper when it hit her ovaries. 

“Sorry for that.” Dr. Hujin appolagiesed and pulled it out. 

“Overall, you are a healthy young woman. Jump down and get up on the table on all four.” Hujin said 

Opal looked at Kuvira who nodded. She got down from the chair and knelt on the table besides them. Hujin stepped on a peddle and the table rose a bit above the floor. Opal looked back at Hujin.

“Don’t worry. Your owner want’s a thorough examination.” The doctor said and Opal sighed and turned her head back.

She tensed up when the woman spread her ass cheeks.

“Relax.” The doctor said but Opal could not. It was impossible. She felt something being smeared around her asshole.

“Please.” Opal begged.

“Don’t worry. I will be gentle.” The Doctor’s word did not help. 

Opal tensed up when she felt the cold intruders where they did not belong. Just as she was going to move Kuvira caressed her back.

“Relax. That place is one of the most pleasurable places to explore. Do not be afraid. Just relax.” Kuvira purred. 

Opal was happy Kuvira came to her side. Dr. Hujin’s fingers were not pleasurable. It just felt wrong.

“She is a bit constipated.” The doctor said and worked her fingers deeper. 

Opal groaned and leaned forward pushing her ass up. It made the fingering feel slightly better but not great.

“She might need a flush.” The doctor continued and pulled her fingers out. Took the glove off and patted Opal on her butt. “Good girl.” 

“Will it help?” Kuvira leaned over Opal and held her down gently while she whimpered “No.” under the earth bender.

“Enemas are always good. Not too many but once a week for a month and her stomach will go back to normal. I just need to gather some herbs and prepare the flush.” 

Opal put her forehead to the cold metal table. She trembled and wanted to run away. 

“I don’t want to do this.” Opal whimpered.

“She is a doctor. This is not me.” Kuvira tried to hide her smile

“Maybe not, but you still enjoy it.” Opal frowned.

“Very much. Be a good girl and I will make it worth it when we get home.” Kuvira kissed Opal’s head.

Dr. Hujin chopped some herbs that smelled really good. Lavender was the only one Opal knew by heart.

“The water will be lukewarm.” The doctor said. 

Opal looked back and saw a coiled hose on the tray beside them. The thickness was far bigger than she had thought and the bag with water and herbs was mortifying.

“How much is that?” Opal’s face turned white 

“About 34 ounces.” The Doctor said and lubed up the hose. “Relax.” Hujin said and Opal growled.

The hose felt awkward and it hurt a bit. Opal whimpered.

“There, there.” Hujin said and kept pushing the hose inside Opal. “I will let in the water now.” 

Opal tensed up when the water started to push it’s way inside her. She arched her back.

“Good. Keep that position.” Hujin said.

Opal groaned. It had felt like an eternity when Hujin finally pulled the hose out.

“Keep that in as long as you can. I will change the water.” Hujin said and Opal whimpered.

“Four rinses will be sufficient I think.” Hujin said.

Opal glared at the Doctor.

“You think!?” Opal immediately regretted her reaction, her mistress hand pushed against her stomach. “I can’t hold it.” Opal whimpered.

“Hurry to the toilet then.” Kuvira said amused.

Opal stood up, clenching her legs. Hujin opened a door at the opposite side of the room.

“Make sure to relieve yourself properly.” Hujin said smiling.

Opal groaned as she let the water out. The smell, her aching stomach and the doctor knocking on the door asking how she was doing.

“Fine.” Opal groaned. 

“Let’s do another one. The next will be easier.” Hujin said.

Opal returns to the table after a quick wash. This time it was easier just like the doctor had said. The hose didn’t hurt her and the water felt less uncomfortable.  
Three more times and then she was done. Doctor Hujin applauded her and Opal blushed.  
“You are a champion.” The doctor said as Opal got dressed. “Be back here next week and we do this again.” She wrote a prescription and gave to Kuvira. “Those pills will help her natural bacterial flora of the bowls.” The doctor said.

Opal blushed when she got out into the waiting room. Juno smiled towards her as she passed.

“Say hi to Suyin for me Opal.” Juno said and Opal groaned.

“I will.” Opal said and grabbed Kuvira’s arm as they walked outside. 

Opal stopped before they stepped out on the street.

“The hood!” Opal whimpered.

“No need. It is time to start the gossip.” Kuvira said and started walking, pulling Opal with her. 

Kuvira paraded Opal beside her all around the city. They walked for over an hour and as they passed the Manor Opal hid her face behind Kuvira. She wasn’t wearing her usual clothes so the guards did not recognize her at all.

“Nice ass!” one of the guards screamed after them and Kuvira chuckled.

“She would get your mothers boot up her ass if they knew it was you. In good time.” Kuvira chuckled.

They took a stroll through one of Zafous many parks. Opal felt exposed even though she wore clothes. 

“I am getting hungry.” Kuvira said and steered them back home. 

Opal was happy to be back in the apartment. Just as Opal stepped inside Kuvira grabbed her and picked her up. 

“Time to eat.” Kuvira said and slammed Opal down in bed making. 

Opal struggled a bit but Kuvira bended a pair of metal cuffs around her wrists and attached them to the headboard. Kuvira forced her legs apart with her knee and tugged her pants down. 

“What are you doing!?” Opal kicked against Kuvira. But the agile bender caught her leg and pushed it up against her stomach. Swiftly she restrained Opal’s legs and looked down on her subs exposed pussy.

“Preparing my meal.” Kuvira said hungrily and laid down between Opal’s legs. 

Kuvira licked over Opal’s folds. A low murmuring moan left Opal.

“Better than I imagine.” Kuvira said and gently licked Opal’s slit. 

“Ah!” Opal struggled against her bonds while Kuvira devoured her pussy. 

She had never felt something like this. It was beyond the light touches, the teasing. Or even the doctor’s fingers. This was the closest to bliss that Opal had ever felt. She gasped when Kuvira’s lips closed around her clit, gently her Empress pushed two fingers inside her pussy.

“The Doctor was right. Such a tight little pussy.” Kuvira said and wiggled her fingers at the same time as she sucked Opal’s clit inside her mouth. 

Opal exhaled a bellowing moan and cramped around Kuvira’s fingers. 

“Did you just come? Bad baby Beifong. Bad indeed.” Kuvira said and slowly moved her fingers.


	6. Consequences hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is not an easy task to play out. Opal gets a painful reminder that she is but a feeble nonebender.

Opal saw stars and she heard Kuvira repeat.

“Bad baby Beifong.” 

“I don’t remember you specifically telling me to ask before I come.” Opal panted

Kuvira sat up and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Maybe forgot about that.” Kuvira admitted.

“You had your mouth full.” Opal smirked 

Kuvira snickered and slapped Opal on her pussy. A low whimper left the sub and she trembled.

“Cheeky.” Kuvira said and just watched Opal’s fettered body. “I should leave you like this and just come here to lick you when I felt like it.” Kuvira said dreamingly and she got an idea. 

“I think you need another.” Kuvira got up and opened a drawer. She picked out a strange tool, a large head attached to a handle. 

“No thanks I am all satisfied.” Opal smirked but it slowly disappeared when Kuvira’s grin grew.

“You think you have a choice in the matter. If you do not ask before you cum, I will make sure you remember it the next time.” Kuvira said and plugged in the tool. “This is a wand. It will be both your savior and your doom.” The earth bender chuckled, put the large black head to Opal’s clit and hit the on switch.

The young Beifongs reaction was instant. Her entire body reacted to the vibrations from the wand head, Kuvira pushed it against Opal’s clit.

“Take it away.” Opal cried out and Kuvira pushed harder. Her whimpering moans made the earth bender all the more aroused.

“This tool will teach you to love remembering the rules. I decide when, how many, in which hole and how long it will last. You are just along for the ride. Enjoy.” Kuvira said and flicked her wrist making a candlestick bend around the toy handle and around both of Opal’s thighs securing it in place.  
Kuvira smiled when Opal started to tug on her bonds. The none-bender really worked hard even breaking a sweat. Her body cramped and she howled when she came again.

“No more!” Opal struggled and tried to get away from the wand.

“Lucky you it runs on electricity and not batteries.” Kuvira heckled and Opal groaned.

Kuvira wanted to put in an order for something neat. She opened the same drawer and picked out a gag, gagged her struggling toy, kissed her nose, and said.

“I need to run an errand. I might be late.” 

Opal looked furious, struggling against everything. If she had been free Kuvira would have gotten her ass handed to her. Or so the young Beifong thought at least. 

Kuvira was not going to leave the apartment. She sat down by the kitchen table, using her metal bending to make it seem like she had left. Opening the door and pulling it close. Opal had started to whimper and snivel. Kuvira knew that the pain in her clit must be enormous. 

“You deserve it baby Beifong.” Kuvira whispered and started to sketch a hood. It was going to be made out of leather. Thick over the eyes so she could see nothing at all. A removable and inflatable gag, straps in the back so it can be tightened proper. 

Slowly Opal started to make new sounds. A grunting hiss and Kuvira could hear that she was moving against the toy.

“Fucking Beifong slut. When they get a taste of what they like, they can’t get enough.” Kuvira grinned as she continued to sketch. The earth bender tilted her head smiling as she drew the simple outline of a head, the leather covering it and all the details. A ponytail sticking out of the back, hands shackled to her neck.

Kuvira had to stop for a second. The image and thought of Opal in this kind of bondage made her wet. She took a deep breath and leaned back. She had to call the leather worker too, she quietly got up bended the door opened and shut it again.

“Back!” Kuvira said and walked over to the phone. Opal looked at her with a face covered in sweat and eyes that had a dark green tone to them. She hissed and growled at Kuvira behind the gag.

“Cute.” Kuvira said and smirked as she picked the phone up. She dialed the number and waited. It took a while for the person on the other side to pick up. “Hey. It is me; I have a sketch that needs to be made real. Can you come get it?” Kuvira twirled the phone cord between her fingers. “Thank you, twenty minutes. Good.” Kuvira hung up and smiled towards Opal.

A mouthful of growls, mumbles and drool came out of Opal. Her eyes rolled back and Kuvira saw her come again. It was satisfying to see her lose herself. No chance to run away unless she used her safe word. It would be hard to hear it, but Kuvira would keep an eye on her little Beifong.

Kuvira sat down in her couch, her back to Opal. Pleading whimpering increased her wetness and Kuvira cleared her throat trying to sit in a way that did not make it worse. The earth bender had to do something about this later. 

Kuvira knew that this would remind Opal about courtesy and gratitude. But she also thought that it would be nice to do something else. Tonight. In the club.

“You need to go home for a few hours.” Kuvira said. “I want to prepare something for you, and I can’t be distracted.” Kuvira held the wand firm against Opal till she arched her back.

“Please!” Opal whimpered

“Better.” Kuvira growled.

“Please Empress may I come again!?” Opal struggled against her own body and cried out when the wand was removed.

“Na, you have come enough already.” Kuvira said and shut the wand off. Opal hit the mattress like an angry child and groaned. The earth bender started to untie Opal and caressed her face, flicked her nose, and chuckled.

Opal felt naked and angst as she walked home. She was fully dressed but empty. It was after lunch and people walked past her. They greeted her and said words she didn’t care about. She wanted to walk past the gated but forced herself to walk into her home hoping Kuvira would call her soon so that she could feel bliss again.

“How was your sleep over?” 

Opal looked up and saw her dad, he held a stack of paper and balanced a mug of steaming hot tea on top.

“What?” Opal blinked and tried to focus.

“Was your sleep over nice? With your friend?” Sr smiled and stumbled making the tea tip and Opal gasped. The mug wrinkled together and closed. Suyin hurried with her hands towards the mug bending it away from both Opal and Sr.

“Dear, can’t you learn to take one thing at a time.” Suyin said and bended the mug into he hands. She brushed off some dust from Sr’s shoulder and smiled when she turned her attention to Opal.

“How was the sleep over?” Suyin asked and opened her arms. Opal struggled with her anger but walked into her mother’s arms letting her embrace her.

“Good, some food and drinks.” Opal said

“Drinks? You drink alcohol?” Sr asked and corrected his glasses. 

“Dad. I am 20 years old, yes I drink alcohol.” Opal chuckled.

Sr smiled and stopped in his track. He looked at his daughter.  
“This sleep over.” Sr said and got a cold gaze from Opal.

“It was not a boy and even if it was. It’s none of your business!” Opal said and stormed away from her parents.

She slammed her door shut and clenched her fists. They? Where they going to scold her on meeting boys or anyone at all while they. Opal wished she was an earth bender so she could bend the house apart, piece by piece.

“Ghaaaaaaa!” Opal shrieked and hit her fist into the wall, a loud crack came from her hand and she fell to her knees clasping it. Blood drizzled down her wrist and the door swung open.

“Opal!” Suyin knelt by her daughter ripping a part of her robe and wrapped it around her wrist. Opal whimpered and tried to hold back her tears.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you, but you can’t continue like this. I am sorry for keeping you in the dark about how me and dad live. But like you said, its none of your business.” Suyin looked at Opal, she glared at her mother.

“Fine.” Opal pulled her hand away from her mother, she groaned and walked out. Suyin called out after her. This revenge thing would be harder to do than Opal thought. She would have to be able to look at her mother without wanting to snap her neck. Sure, she had a point, it was not her business who they slept with. But they could at least keep out of their house. 

Opal walked back to Kuvira, she pushed the handle down, but it was locked. She groaned and sat down against it, held her hand still wrapped in her mother’s robe and leaned her head against her knees.


	7. No one hurts you but me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The place she really wants to be is not always the right place. Building a false relationship with her mother was not easy but for their plan to work she had to try harder.

After at least an hour, or two Opal gave up. She got up and was about to leave when she stumbled into something. Something that grabbed her shoulders and called her name. She could not respond; the pain was too much. Her hand pulsated with pain.

“OPAL!” Kuvira shook her but she did not respond with more than a faint smile. She looked down and saw the girl clutching her hand and it was bleeding. 

Kuvira pulled Opal inside her apartment and sat her down into the couch. She gently bended a metal bracelet around Opal’s hand and pulled a rope through a hoop in the ceiling. 

“You need to keep it above your head.” Kuvira said and secured the rope around the radiator under the window.

Kuvira dialed and waited for the person on the other side to pick up.

“Dr Hujin’s office.” He assistant answered and Kuvira growled.

“Get her on the phone.” 

“I will pass you through.” The assistant said.  
“Dr. Hujin, how can I be off help?” the doctor said

“Its Kuvira. Can you make a house call?” Kuvira tapped her finger into the counter and looked back at Opal. She seemed quite effected by the pain.

“Sure, what is this about?” the doctor asked.

“Opal have hurt her hand and she is bleeding. Bring supplies.” Kuvira said and hung up.

Kuvira paced, she made Opal talk to her, but the girl was not making sense. This was not a part of her plan. She did not want Opal to hurt herself, she wanted Suyin to hurt.

“She is here soon Opal.” Kuvira said caressed the whimpering girl.

“I hit my hand into the door, and it broke.” Opal whimpered.

“The door?” Kuvira chuckled.

“No stupid, my hand. SEE!?” Opal said and shook her damaged hand. She cried out and Kuvira grabbed it holding it still.

“Stop that!” Kuvira hissed.

“Sorry.” Opal whined, Kuvira released Opal’s hand and held it. Hushing softly.

Twenty minutes of whining and whimpers past before a knock made Kuvira rush to the door and pull it open.

“She hit her hand into a door. I think its broken.” Kuvira babbled and the doctor just dismissed it with a wave.

“Let’s see what you have done sweetie.” Dr Hujin said and gently unwrapped the robe piece.

“Ah!” Opal closed her eyes and clenched her unharmed hand.

Kuvira put down a bowl of water and clean cloth on the table. Dr. Hujin bended the water and covered Opal’s hand. 

“It’s a sprain luckily and you have cut your hand, but I can fix it. Next time, keep pressure on her hand Vira unless you want your new toy to bleed out.” Dr. Hujin threw a gaze at Kuvira.

“Good and no I didn’t want her to bleed out.” Kuvira said gritting her teeth.

The Doctor bandaged Opal’s hand and patted her head.

“Go to the pharmacy and get this. I will stay here with her.” Hujin said and Kuvira nodded.

“I will be back soon.” Kuvira said and left.

Hujin looked at Opal, the young Beifong blushed and stood up. She walked over to the bed and laid down with her back to the doctor.  
“I understand that Kuvira is intense and charming. But you are playing with fire young lady.” The doctor said.

“I trust her.” Opal said.

Dr. Hujin sat down on the bed and put her hand on Opal’s shoulder.

“Do you even know who she really is?” Dr. Hujin asked

Opal knew about Kuvira and her mother. But was it more?

“She has slept with my mother for years.” Opal said and stroke her thumb over the bandage. 

“Among other things.” Dr. Hujin said.

“It is not your place to tell her story. She will tell me when she is ready.” Opal said 

Dr. Hujin held her hand up and nodded. 

“You are right of course. Just promise to come to me if you need me in any way. I practice medicine for both body and soul.” Dr. Hujin placed a card on the bed. 

“It wasn’t Kuvira who hurt me.” Opal said and looked away.

“Not this time.” Dr Hujin said and started to pick her things up and putting them down into her bag again. “Kuvira means well, her methods are not for everyone.” Dr. Hujin said and turned to Opal. “Just promise me to break this off before she breaks you completely.” The doctor said and met Kuvira in the door.

“Leaving already? Is she okay?” Kuvira shook the doctor’s hand.

“She will be fine, a bit dramatic but totally fine.” The doctor said, she looked back at Opal one last time. “That one is a bit fragile, be gentle with her Kuvira.” The doctor said and made Kuvira blush.

“I learned my lesson. I promise to never go that far ever again.” Kuvira said shamefully. 

Opal sat up and looked at Kuvira. She had never seen the earth bender blush or have a look of shame across her face. It intrigued her and scared her a bit at the same time. 

Kuvira looked at Opal and smiled.

“I don’t want to sound mean or anything, but we need to get you back to the manor.” Kuvira said.

Opal frowned.

“WHY!?” Opal bellowed, shocking herself.

“Be glad that you are hurt so I can’t hurt you more.” Kuvira warned.

“I am sorry. But why?” Opal repeated.

Kuvira held a finger in the air.

“Listen.” Kuvira said.

Opal closed her eyes and focused. A low ringing could be heard outside. A siren.

“Oh fuck.” Opal exhaled.

“Mommy Beifong is looking for you. If she finds you here our plan will be extinguished.” Kuvira said and helped Opal up, she pulled her close and whispered. “But remember. No one, not even yourself hurts you but me.” Kuvira planted a soft kiss on Opal’s cheek and showed her to the door.

“When can I return?” Opal said pleadingly.

“Heal first. Then I promise to take good care of you after that.” Kuvira threw her a kiss before shutting the door. 

Opal took the backdoor leading out into an alley and onto a side street. She kept to the shadows, eluding any guard that was looking for her. She knew this city like her back pocket. Another alley leading to a large park made her almost bump into the guard that had screwed her mother. A simple throw the rock int another direction made the guard leave the park and Opal walked over to the fountain and laid down on a bench. It was not until now that she felt how tired she was. The domes were closed and that meant evening, she had not even noticed what time it was. Opal was just going to close her eyes for a second, rest and then walk home.

That second became much longer and when Opal woke up, she was carried by someone. She struggled in the stranger’s arms and rolled out of their arms onto the pavement with a pained grunt.

“Are you okay?” 

Opal looked up at the person who had dropped her and glared.

“What are you doing going around carrying sleeping people!?” Opal growled. 

The woman picked Opal up and dusted her off and the young Beifong realized it was one of her mother’s personal guards.

“You.” Opal hissed.

“Your mother is worried.” She said and grabbed Opal by the shoulder. “Let us get going. Or she will have both our asses.” The guard said.

She was led into the manor; she had no energy to struggle against her mother’s lover. Opal was shoved inside her mother’s study and quickly was embraced by Suyin.

“Why did you run off like that!?” her mother asked and caressed her head.

“I needed some space.” Opal said.

“She was sleeping on a bench in Poppy’s memorial garden.” The guard stated.

“Thanks Na, I can take it from here.” Suyin said and the guard left without a word.

Opal sat down in the large green sofa, it was slightly curved and faced Suyins desk. Her mother sat down beside her and took her injured hand.

“Who helped you?” Suyin asked.

“A doctor.” Opal said and her reply made Suyin sigh.

“Please Opal. I don’t want to fight anymore.” Suyin pleaded. 

“Then don’t.” Opal said.

“You are not making this easy. Your father and I have an arrangement. I gave him children and a family; he does not want more. I need more.” Suyin said in a soft voice. 

Opal looked down in her lap, she did not pull her hand away from her mother. She fought the impulse to hit her in the head.

“I get it. I understand that part you have with Na. It’s not so easy to just let that go either though.” Opal kept her eyes down and focused.

Suyin nodded.

“I understand. I promise to keep that part as far away from our family life as I can.” Suyin said.

“Try to lock a door at least.” Opal threw her mother an amused smile.

“Noted.” Suyin giggled.

Opal spent the evening on Suyins couch in the study. She rested while her mother looked through some paperwork. Her plan was to spend as much time with Suyin without her noticing her not really spending time with her. She was there but her mind was with Kuvira. Opal wondered what would happen when she got back to her place.

“Are you asleep?” Suyin asked.

“No mom. Just resting.” Opal said.

A low knock made Opal sit up, Dr. Hujin stood in the doorway and Opal swallowed hard.

“Mrs. Beifong. I am Dr. Hujin and I treated you daughter’s hand. She forgot these herbs. They are for the pain.” The doctor placed the herbs on the table besides Opal. “How is you hand?” Dr. Hujin looked at Opal.

“Much better. Thank you, Doctor.” Opal said.

Opal took the small bag of herbs and looked puzzled.

“Prepare it like tea.” Hujin said.

“Right.” Opal said and got up. 

The doctor followed her out. 

“She wants you to stay home for few days.” The doctor whispered. 

“Why?” Opal complained.

“Heal first, play later.” Hujin said firmly.

“Fine.” Opal said and they parted. Hujin walked out and Opal took the hallway towards the kitchen.

Suyin walked in just as she poured the hot water over the herbs.

“When did you start going to her? I mean we have our family physician.” Suyin leaned against the doorpost and looked at Opal.

Opal stirred the herbs in the hot water. The smell was pleasant and no at all like some of the other medical teas she had, had to take before. 

“Last week.” She lied.

“Some specific reason why?” Suyin asked 

“I want to be able to do things on my own.” Opal said, which was true.

“Well you are a Beifong. Independence runs in your blood.” Suyin said with a smile. 

Her mother left her alone after that. Opal leaned against the counter and took a deep breath. Her stomach growled for food and she grabbed some cold meat and bread before heading to her room. Her hand pulsated and she groaned as she sat down on her bed.

“Never going to hit a door ever again.” She said and looked over at the door she had hit. A tiny screwhead that had been painted red poked out. “Right...” Opal sighed as she was reminded about the old scroll of airbending she once had, had hanging on the door.

Opal ate some of the food she had collected from the kitchen. Her hot beverage was a welcome hug for her throat and stomach. It was not that late, but she was exhausted, she wanted nothing more than to cuddle down beside someone, but she had to be patience. 

“Heal first, play later.” Opal said to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters are esier to get out than others xD I plan so much ahead and write future chapters at the same time. I think I need to learn some patience xD Enjoy


	8. The wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira breaks her own rules.

Opal had been home for five days. She had become restless and horny. Kuvira had sent a anonymous letter where she explained the rules while they couldn’t see each other.

“No touching.” Opal groaned.

She had spent countless hours reading poetry, watching her twin brothers play their metal bending game and a lot of time in her mothers’ study on the couch.

“Is it better?” Suyin asked Opal.

The youngest Beifong had her head on the seat and legs up over the back of the couch.

“Sore but much better.” Opal said.

Suyin got up and looked down on Opal. 

“You haven’t left the house in five days. You need to get out.” Suyin said and ruffled Opal’s hair.

Opal held her bandaged hand out.

“I am hurt. I need to heal first.” Opal pouted.

“Not longer than seven days and in the meantime, you will have to deliver something for me.” Suyin picked up a envelope and it had Kuvira’s name on it. 

Opal’s heart raced and it felt like it would break out of her body. 

“I don’t even know where she lives.” Opal complained and tried to calm herself.

“Na will drive you over to her.” Suyin said.

“No!” Opal said a bit to harsh. “I mean, just give me the address. I really need a walk. You are right, I have been here to long.” Opal rolled of the couch and grabbed the envelope. She was out the door seconds after she had been handed the address.

“Don’t forget dinner!” 

Opal heard her mother call out about dinner. But she did not really care about that at the moment. She felt someone follow her and she turned around. Na walked just behind her.

“I don’t need an escort.” Opal hissed.

“You mother is worried. That means I will follow you.” Na said and kept walking.

Opal stood her ground and stared Na down.

“Go back to my mother. Lapdog.” Opal glare intensified and it actually made Na take a step back. “You are a guard of my mother. Therefore, you should also take orders from me or do you want to lose your privilege to bed her?” Opal sneered. 

Na narrowed her eyes.  
“Lucky you are her daughter. I would have broken your other arm for that otherwise.” Na said.

Opal smirked.

“Bite me Na.” Opal said and 

Opal felt so good about facing off with that woman. She had to calm down and slow her pace. Constantly looking back as she came closer to Kuvira’s apartment. With her eyes anywhere but forward and her quick pace made Opal bump not someone.

“Ouch! Watch where you go!” Opal turned her eyes to the person she just bumped into and bit her lip. “I am sorry.” Opal said as she looked into Kuvira’s dark gaze.

“Explain yourself. I thought I had made it clear. Nothing until you are fully healed.” Kuvira was not joking and Opal whimpered.

“Mom wanted me to deliver this.” Opal whimpered. 

Kuvira held out her hand and Opal placed the envelope in her hand.

“What is it?” Opal tried to peak at the content as Kuvira opened it.

“None of your business.” Kuvira said and closed it.

Opal just stood there and looked at the earthbender who didn’t move a muscle.

“Um.” Opal blushed.

“What?” Kuvira smirked.

“I miss you.” Opal admitted.

Kuvira scoffed.

“I miss you too baby Beifong.” Kuvira said 

Opal looked around, but there was no one there.

“Can I come in? I have spent so much time with my family.” Opal blushed.

“No.” Kuvira said and just walked past Opal.

On the way home Opal swallowed her tears over and over again. Kuvira had been so cold towards her and it felt awful. Sure, she had smiled and said that she missed her. But did she really?   
It felt like she had walked this way over and over again. For Kuvira. Back and forth between her Empress and her own family. 

Once again, she laid down in her mothers’ study. Head on the seat and legs over against the back. Suyin was not there but it did not really matter. Opal turned her head slowly and looked at the desk. She wondered if her mother had any more secret pictures. 

Opal got up and huddled behind the desk. She pulled on handles and looked through boring papers. A tiny button under the desk caught her eye and she pushed it. A hidden drawer shot out and it was a jackpot.

“Oh!” Opal exhaled and gently reached in and got them out. 

The first picture was upside down and it confused her. She tried to see what it was.

“Spirits.” Opal whispered when she finally saw what it portrayed. 

Kuvira tied into a dance pose in the dancing studio and her mother between Kuvira’s legs. It looked like her Empress was in both pain and pleasure at the same time. If it were not for her mother in it, the picture would actually be beautiful. 

“Opal!?” Suyin said.

Opal raised her head and hit it in the underside of the desk.

“OUCH!” Opal dropped the pictures and covered her head with a groan.

“Serves you right!” Suyin started to pick up the pictures.

“I didn’t mean to snoop.” Opal stood up rubbing her head holding on to the picture she just had watched.

Suyin ripped it from her hand and glared at her.

“If you weren’t a grown woman, I would have put you over my knee and given you what you deserve.” Suyin snarled. “Go to bed! I will have dinner served in your room.” Suyin sounded just like when Opal had been little. 

Opal bit her lip and cursed her body.

“I am sorry mom. Please I didn’t mean to.” Opal said and Suyin pointed at the door. 

On her way out, with Suyins back turned Opal picked up a picture which had flown away a bit from the desk. She tucked it in in her long sleeve and hurried out.   
Safe inside her room she picked it out and gasped. It was a black and white picture of a young Kuvira. Maybe as old as Opal was now, maybe younger. Naked, with only a leather collar and a shy smile. Opal turned the picture over.

“Kuvira, eighteen years old.” Opal closed her eyes. She understood why Kuvira was angry with her mother. Her mother was a deviant. Who would do that to a girl she had raised as her own daughter? 

Dinner was served an hour later, and it was soup. Cabbage soup, Opal wrinkled her nose but brought the bowl inside. It tasted better than it smelled, and this was better than no food. Opal turned off her lights after she finished it, put on her nightgown, and laid down. She wanted to talk to Kuvira, but she had made it clear. A second time. Opal would have to wait until Kuvira needed her. 

Kuvira picked the lock on the window and quietly got inside. Opal slept on her back, her injured hand covered her face and she snored. It was a cute snore, not full-fledged elephanttoad. The earthbender walked over to the door and listened. Nothing could be heard outside. She pulled the drapes tightly over the window.

“This will be fun.” Kuvira whispered and unbuttoned her pants. She got down on top of Opal, the girl moved restlessly.

“Hush.” Kuvira said and put her hand over Opal’s mouth. The girl awoke and screamed into her hand. “It’s just me. I need you, just be quite and enjoy.” Kuvira said, Opal nodded but Kuvira did not remove her hand. 

The earthbender pulled up Opals nightgown, she wore no underwear and Kuvira smirked.

“Spread your legs for me.” Kuvira whispered and Opal did as she was ordered.

Kuvira had gotten her toy out from her pants. The strap-on felt comfortable under her pants and she smirked when Opal moaned into her hand.

“You have deserved it. Been such a good little slut for me.” Kuvira removed her hand and pushed her lips against Opal’s. She loved how the young Beifong moaned into her mouth. 

With their lips intertwined, Kuvira fucked Opal with hard long strokes. She kissed Opal’s neck and made sure to not hurt her already hurt hand. 

Kuvira felt Opal tense up and she whispered.

“Cum for me.” 

Opal made a muffled moaning sound and relaxed.

Kuvira rolled off her and the young Beifong rested her head on her chest. 

“Thank you, Empress.” Opal yawned.

“You are welcome.” Kuvira said and closed her eyes. 

She had just closed her eyes for a moment but the knock and the voice calling Opal’s name made Kuvira super aware that she had fucked up. 

“Wake up. Your mother.” Kuvira whispered and pulled the blanket over herself.

Opal sat up and placed her pillow over Kuvira as well. She did not think it would help much.

“Enter.” Opal said and smacked herself in the face.

“Smooth.” Kuvira whispered and poked Opal in the side.

Suyin pushed the door open, she carried a tray with breakfast. She looked at the lump behind Opal and smiled.

“I will put it down here. I didn’t know you had a guest.” Suyin said awkwardly and walked out backwards. Winking at her daughter.

Opal sighed as Kuvira pulled the blanket and pillow of herself. 

“This is a bit of a predicament. How am I going to get out unnoticed?” Kuvira put her hands behind her head and smirked towards Opal.

“This is not funny. What if she had seen you? Or hadn’t knocked before entering?” Opal whimpered.

Kuvira just chuckled and threw Opal an even more amused look.

“Stop it. She can hear you!” Opal insisted.

“Are you giving me orders?” Kuvira asked 

Opal swallowed hard.

“No Empress. But this might not be so good for our plan.” Opal whimpered.

Kuvira turned to her side. Her toy was still secured around her hips.

“Rub it while we speak.” Kuvira said.

Opal blushed and reached her hand out. She gently rubbed it. 

“Tonight, I want you to wait for me in her study in your nightgown just like you are now.” Kuvira explained slowly and moved her hips, fucking Opal’s hand while she rubbed it. Opal just nodded. “Get out in the hallway and distract your mother and her guards.” Kuvira said as she got out of bed.

She pulled her pants up and fiddled with the toy down in one of her pants legs. Looked up at Opal who still was in bed.

“Get up, I have things to do you know.” Kuvira said and snapped her fingers

Opal got up and pulled her nightgown down. She hesitated when she got to the door. Kuvira walked up behind her and pushed her up against it.

“Hesitate again and I will fuck you up the ass against the door so that all of the Beifongs can hear you.” Kuvira kissed Opal on the cheek and held her hurt hand out of harm’s way.

“I understand Empress.” Opal whimpered.

She looked out into the hallway and there seemed to be no one there.

“Its safe out here.” Opal said and looked back. 

Kuvira was gone and the window was open. Opal just looked at the open window, she had a plan all along. Of course, she knew how to sneak in and out of the mansion without getting caught.

“Stupid.” Opal sighed.

Opal went back inside and finished her breakfast. She felt cheated by Kuvira. That quick fuck, her change in attitude. Her stupid idea about coming here to fuck her in her mothers’ study. What was that about?

Her mothers’ study was empty when she got there. But someone cleared their throat behind her.

“Oh.” Opal turned around.

“Are you going to look through any more stuff of mine?” Suyin asked.

“No. I just. I wanted to talk.” Opal said. “I am sorry. I was curious and it got the better of me.” Opal held her damaged arm against her stomach. 

Suyin walked past her and got over to the desk.

“Come here. You want me to come clean? This is me doing it and we can put this behind us.” Suyin said.

Opal approached the desk and saw that it was filled with pictures. Her mother was blurred over by a black marker, but the women was not.

“They have all consented to what we do in the pictures.” Suyin said and placed her hand upon one specific.

“I understand that it’s not common to be like me. To love so much that it can’t just be one or even two people.” Suyin sounded dreamingly poetic as she spoke.

“Love.” Opal said and looked at some of the pictures. Her mother whipping, tying and tormenting these women. Not much different to what Kuvira did to her. But was this the person that had taught Kuvira? About pain and how important patience was?

Opal’s eyes fell upon a certain someone.

“How old was Kuvira when you swayed her into you, dance?” Opal did not want sound aggressive, she clenched her fist and tried to calm herself.

“Kuvira.” Suyin said sounding quite sad.

“Yes. Someone that was apart of this family until I arrived as I understand.” Opal said and slid her finger over some of the pictures. “You must have been hard working. Going through all these.” Opal said with a smirk.

“Apatite.” Suyin said.

“Spirits mom. Eww!” Opal made a gross out face. 

Suyin chuckled.

“I am happy we talked about this. I should have come to you before you found the clues on your own. I am sorry.” Suyin said sincerely. 

Opal almost wanted to hug her mother. But remembered. Revenge tasted best served cold. 

“Me too mom.” Opal said and buckled to her impulses, embraced her mother tightly. She looked down on Kuvira’s fettered body and felt how much she missed her in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jump into the next chapter while I write the current one so I might post more than one chapter at a time from now on. XD


	9. Over the desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira wants nothing more than to keep Opal safe, from others and herself.

Opal had been on edge all day. She had been walking back and forth not really done anything. Her mother had been in her study all day and did not seem to want to get out. Was Kuvira going to fuck her there, right in front of her mother.  
Kuvira had really increased the tempo of their games. If she had not hurt, her hand Opal would have had a nice evening at the club. But she was still in pain and it was jut in the way all the time.

“I am so clumsy. So much time lost because I couldn’t keep my temper in check.” Opal complained to herself.

“What are you muttering about?” Suyin asked as she came out from the study. She wore a long emerald green dress with silver jewelry. 

“Wow” Opal just stared at her mother. She really looked amazing. 

Suyin patted Opal on her cheek.

“Where are you going?” Opal swirled around.

“A gala downtown.” Suyin said.

“Where is dad?” Opal had to make sure she would be alone.

“In town, some kind of tech thing.” Suyin looked back at Opal and winked. “If you and your friend want to be alone. Today is perfect. The house is all yours. See you tomorrow darling.” Suyin waved at her and was gone.

“Alone?” Opal smirked

She hurried into her mothers’ study and was about to pick up the phone when she heard something behind her. A mouth pressed against hers and hands held her tightly. Opal mouthed her name into her mouth.

“Hush. Bend over.” Kuvira said and unbuttoned her pants.   
“I have missed you.” Opal whimpered as she bent over. The pictured was still on it and Kuvira pushed her face down holding her against all those women her mother had kept in her bed.

Opal tensed up when Kuvira smeared something over her asshole.

“Are you going to try all my holes.” Opal whimpered. “I need to go back for a flush tomorrow remember.” Opal exhaled a loud moan when Kuvira instead entered her pussy.

“Nice way to get me turned off Beifong.” Kuvira growled. “I will take every little inch of you. I will enjoy every second of your lust filled moans and cramping holes.” Kuvira moved slowly at first. Gently she held onto Opal’s damaged hand. “I wanted you to heal before I fucked you. I wanted to take things agonizingly slow. But its something with you.” Kuvira intensified her pace. “I have so many naughty plans for you and I want to play you like an instrument. Dance to your screams.”

Opal closed her eyes. She listened to Kuvira’s intense voice, her words made the young Beifong blush and just as the familiar feeling rose in her Kuvira pulled out.

“Kneel.” The earthbender commanded.

Opal pulled some pictures with her down as she knelt.

“Open wide.” Kuvira looked down on Opal. Her soft satin nightgown, her emerald green eyes and her mouth slowly opening.

Kuvira placed her hand on Opal’s head and pushed the toy inside her mouth. When it hit the back of Opal’s throat her hands involuntarily were placed on Kuvira’s thighs.

“No hands.” Kuvira growled and Opal lowered them to her lap. “Look at me.” Kuvira demanded and teary green eyes looked up on her. 

Opal blushed when the taste of her pussy spread in her mouth. She looked up at Kuvira, her eyes burned and seconds later she could breath. She pulled her head back and gasped.

“Spirits. That was really hot little Beifong.” Kuvira rubbed her toy and smirked. 

Kuvira helped Opal up and flicked her nose.

“Why do you always do that?” Opal wrinkled her nose.

“Because you are so cute when you wrinkle it after.” Kuvira leaned in and kissed her forehead. “I have a present.” Kuvira picked up a bag behind one of the couches and pulled out a hood. It was a black, leather hood.

“Are you afraid of the dark?” Kuvira asked.

“No, is that for me?” Opal asked and Kuvira nodded. She opened the straps on the back and held it to Opal. 

“Don’t be afraid. I promise to take good care of you.” Kuvira said and put it on Opal. She tightened the strap and heard how the gag on the inside moved in place. “I own your sight, breath and hearing. Your body is mine.” Kuvira said and took Opal’s arm. She led her out of the manor and passed the guard tower. They did not move a muscle as she passed them.

“Obedience. I can appreciate that.” Kuvira said with a smirk. 

Kuvira had her arm around Opal’s waist and led her through the city. People turned their heads and whispers spread like a wildfire.

“It has begun. Let us go hide in my place until your mother finds out.” Kuvira said and steered Opal towards her apartment once again.

It was a nice evening, lots of people had seen Kuvira walk with Opal through the city. It was not the first girl she had done this too. People talked but it was not something big anymore. Opal even had a nightgown on, so the hood was the only thing that was strange. 

When they were back Kuvira helped Opal out of her nightgown and caressed her place back.

“It’s an early morning for your flush tomorrow so we can’t stay up all night. But I would like to cuddle some.” Kuvira said and kissed Opal’s neck. A low moan slipped out from behind the mask and it made the earthbender smile.

“Come.” Kuvira said and led Opal to the couch. Kuvira sat down and gently pulled Opal down with her. “I am going to read something, and you should rest.” Kuvira teased and heard a gurgling groan from behind the mask.

Opal rested her back and head against Kuvira. She saw nothing more than total darkness; her mouth was invaded by a thick rubber gag. She inhales sharply through her nose when she feels Kuvira’s hand grab one of her breast, her fingers gently playing with her nipple.

“I think someone is enjoying herself a lot. I’m glad.” Kuvira said and opened her book with her free hand and started to read.

Opal felt safe and slightly tired. The hood embraced her tightly and Kuvira’s finger played over her nipple. It felt so good to be back in her safe embrace. 

Lips met her neck, a sharp pain in her nipple made her cry out. Opal opened her eyes and her world was back. The hood had been taken off and she looked out into Kuvira’s apartment. 

“Nice nap?” Kuvira chuckled.

Opal stretched out and made a cute noise as she yawned. It was really dark outside.

“What time is it?” Opal asked 

“Two minutes over midnight.” Kuvira said and caressed Opal’s hair.

“I will not be able to sleep now.” Opal groaned.

Kuvira chuckled.

“We could do something else.” Kuvira smirked and it made Opal blush.  
Kuvira embraced Opal.

“I lost myself a bit. I was not planning on fucking you so bluntly as I did. I wanted it to be more special.” Kuvira admitted. 

“Its okay Empress.” Opal whispered.

“Not really. You haven’t been in a real relationship with these activities as norm.” Kuvira kissed Opal’s neck. 

“But I have consented to our activities.” Opal said.

“Maybe so but I should know better also the Doctor will scold me for you being tired in the morning.” Kuvira chuckled.

“She keeps warning me about you. Why?” Opal asked and leaned her head back to look up at Kuvira.

The earthbender did not answer directly.

“I made a huge mistake a few years back. I harmed someone that had the same position as you and the Doctor got cautious after that. Warning both me and my new subs. I am glad she does.” Kuvira said.

“I don’t belive you will harm me.” Opal said and reached up caressing Kuvira’s face.

Kuvira closed her eyes and hummed.

“It is always good to be cautious.” Kuvira said. 

Opal felt like falling asleep again but laying there in her lovers’ arms also made another strong feeling rise. She bit her lip and tried to relax.

“I am.” Opal whispered.

“Horny?” Kuvira smirked.

“Yes.” Opal groaned. 

Kuvira pinched Opal’s nipple.

“What if I don’t care.” Kuvira whispered into her ear.

“Then I would beg you Empress. Beg you until you felt mercy and took care of it.” Opal whimpered.

“I want you to be horny in the morning while the doctor takes care of you. So, you will get no mercy from me.” Kuvira said.

Opal sighed; she had tried at least. Accepting thing she couldn’t change was nothing she liked. She liked forcing things to happen by pouting and looking cute. But it did not work on Kuvira. She snuggled back against her lovers’ chest again and closed her eyes.

“Hope you back breaks during the night.” Opal whispered.

“I enjoy your defiance sweetie. But there will be consequences later when you have healed fully.” Kuvira said and kissed her head.

“Counting on it.” Opal said.

The next morning Kuvira forced Opal to awake and eat before heading out to the doctor. It was so early that they hadn’t even opened the domes yet and Opal complained the whole way. When they got inside the Doctors office and sat down waiting for their turn Kuvira grabbed Opal’s thigh.

“I will not say this twice. You will truly regret being this annoying when your hand is better. Stop whining.” Kuvira said.

Opal crossed her arms over her chest and pouted until her name was called. She got inside with Kuvira behind her and saw everything for her flush was ready.

“On the table please.” Doctor Hujin said and put on a pair of gloves. “Remove your pants first of course.” She added just as Opal was about to get on. 

“Right.” Opal said and blushed, pulled her pants down and got up.

The process was the same. Lukewarm herb water filled her bowls and she had to hold it in. Rinse and repeat. 

Doctor Hujin washed her hands and looked back and forth between Kuvira and Opal.

“Is everything going okay between you two?” she asked.

“Have you become our therapist as well?” Kuvira asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

Hujin scoffed.

“You know why I ask.” She looked at Kuvira.

“I know but what does it look like?” Kuvira snapped and held a hand towards Opal. “Dose it look like I have harmed her?” 

Opal blushed as she put her pants back on and walked up to Kuvira and stood at her side. Hujin looked at her.

“Your bowl movement is much better. Return next week, same time.” Hujin said and held a bag of herbs to Opal. “For your hand, mix it just like the last batch.” The Doctor held her hand to Kuvira.

“So, first scold me and then take my hand. What do you want?” Kuvira did not take the doctors hand.

“I want you to be careful.” She said and Kuvira grabbed her hand firmly.

“I am trying. We are two adults in this its not just me.” Kuvira muttered.

“True.” Hujin said and looked at Opal. “Do you truly consent to everything you do with Kuvira? Or is she slightly charming and you don’t want to disappoint?” Hujin asked and caught Kuvira’s hand in the air as it came through the air, she bent it back and it made Kuvira stumble to her knees.

“STOP!” Opal rushed to Kuviras side.

Hujin let go and looked at them.

“I guess she really cares for you Kuvira. Do not take that for granted.” The doctor said. 

Kuvira rubbed her wrist as they left the office. Opal walked awkwardly beside her mistress and threw her a worried look.

“Whatever you did, I don’t think you will ever do something that bad to me.” Opal said.

Kuvira stopped when they got out, took Opal’s bandaged hand.

“I already made you hurt yourself.” Kuvira said.

“That wasn’t you. I was stupid.” Opal refused to let Kuvira blame herself for this.

“I should have kept you by my side, not try to get back at Suyin.” Kuvira said and started to walk again.

“I want to get back at her as much as you. She will feel how we felt, cheated and forgotten.” Opal insisted.

“Maybe.” Kuvira said

Opal fell silent, she did not say anything else until they got home. That was what she felt like when she got into Kuvira’s apartment. Home.

Kuvira kicked off her shoes and looked at Opal as she walked over to the cage, pulled the blanket off, wrapped herself in it and crawled into the cage.

“What are you doing?” Kuvira asked with an amused smile.

“This is my bed so I can take a nap if I want to.” Opal pouted and snuggled down on the pillow.

Kuvira sighed. What a bratty little sub she had gotten her hands on. She walked over to the cage and locked it.

“I will be back in an hour. Do you think you can handle yourself in there for that long?” Kuvira asked.

“Yes.” Opal said without looking at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I jump between povs, I am trying to keep my head straight when I write but it gets me everytime. Think I am going to start making pov chapters, like the next one will be all from Kuvira's point of view and the next one Opals.


	10. Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking inwards is sometimes very good. Even for those who think that they already have all the answers.

Kuvira walked with her hands deep down in her pockets. She kicked everything that got in her way, old newspapers, cans, gravel. Zafou felt like a prison when the domes closed, they were not closed now but they soon would be. She thought this revenge part would be easy. That she would just enjoy having Opal beside her and throw her away when she was not needed. Just like she herself had been by Suyin.

“Fuck.” Kuvira kicked into a lamppost, it hurt like hell. She had forgotten the bases was made from platinum. Ever since a gang of hooligans started to break the posts with their bending, they had to be improved. 

She followed the pathway down to her club, people cheered as she entered. She waved without looking and walked into the back, to her private quarters. 

“Beer.” She said as the servant girl approached.

“Yes Empress.” She said and left.

Kuvira looked out through a tainted window. Her friends swayed over a crowed, hooks embedded in their backs. If she had not been so down it had excited her. The servant placed the beer mug beside Kuvira and knelt by her feet. Kuvira narrowed her eyes.

“I don’t belive I asked you to serve me. LEAVE.” Kuvira roared.

The girl squeaked and left in a hurry.

After a while, the table besides Kuvira was overfilled with beer mugs and shot glasses, it had been two hours and she had promised Opal to be back in an hour.

“Some Dom I am… Drunk as a skunkelk before noon.” Kuvira got up and stumbled out of the club. One of the guards grabbed her. “Let me go! I can walk on my own.” Kuvira drooled a bit and wiped it away, glaring at the concerned guard.

It took her a while to get back, she walked wrong twice and bumped into a planter box and fell over. She got up and rubbed her head. 

“I don’t remember it being this far home.” Kuvira grunted and pulled the door open to her apartment. 

A loud snore met her, and she looked over at the cage. Opal slept like a tigerseal, on her back, arms out through the bars, legs crossed and pushing against the bars. It was a cute sight. She loved seeing her like that. 

Kuvira stopped in her track and just looked at the cage. At the sleeping young woman inside. Her heart raced in her intoxicated state and she said it out loud.  
“I care about her.” Kuvira did not recognize her own voice. It felt alien and far from the truth. She did not care for peoples feelings, she fucked people and ordered them around. She swore to never get feelings for anyone. 

She made her way to the cage and opened it. Opal did not wake up, she just pulled her arms in and huddled together snoring so cute it made Kuvira smile. 

“Fuck.” Kuvira grunted, she dropped down on the bed and looked at Opal. She smirked. “I think its time to take you to the club tonight. Let us rest for a while.” Kuvira closed her eyes and exhaled a content sigh.

Her dreams was dark and misty. Screams, painful agonizing screams made her skin prickle. It was her screams. Kuvira called her name but she did not answer her. The earthbender ran into the mist but was lost. Her own voice bounced back, and she could not get to the other girl.

Kuvira opened her eyes and stared up into the ceiling. She panted. It felt like she had run uphill for an hour. Gently she turned to her side and looked into the cage. Opal was still asleep and Kuvira just watched her chest move up and down slowly. The clock was eight already. They had slept for a good number of hours and Kuvira wanted to head back to the club.

“Let’s get something to eat.” Kuvira sat up and stretched her arms over her head. 

The earthbender got up and walked out into the kitchen. She started with drinking a big cup of water, her throat tasted like old beer and was much fresher when she had finished the water.

“What do I have.” Kuvira talked to herself as she opened the fridge. She took out some cooked rice and eggs. Fried the rice, put the uncooked eggs over the rice and fried them together. Some seasoning and voila a good meal for two. 

Kuvira felt happy to be able to surprise Opal. She heard her leave the cage and sneak up behind her. The pale arms of the nonebender embraced her from behind and she nuzzled her back.

“Evening.” Kuvira smirked.

“Mhm.” Opal grunted into Kuvira.

Her subs sudden embrace made the earthbender remember last night.

“Sit down by the table. I am trying to make us food.” Kuvira said a bit too harsh. Opal instantly let go and sat down, resting her hands in her lap, and looking down into the table. 

Kuvira served Opal her food and placed a cup of water in front of the plate. She sat down and ate under silence. When she was finished, she took Opal’s plate away and washed them off right away.

“Is something wrong?” Opal asked and Kuvira looked over her shoulder at her sub.

“I had a bad dream. It reminded me about things I rather forget.” Kuvira said.

Opal looked up.

“Something you want to tell me. About your past?” Opal asked gently.  
Kuvira rather not right now.

“Someday.” Kuvira said. “Right now, I want us to go to the club.” Kuvira said and smiled when Opal leaped up from her seat.

Kuvira’s heart raced and she loved how eager Opal was. 

The earthbender grabbed the hood and Opal turned her back on Kuvira. The hood was strapped on and Kuvira caressed her subs shoulders grabbing the fabric of the fancy shirt she wore and tore it into two. Opal exhaled a gasp and shivered.

“Naked.” Kuvira said and pulled Opal’s pants down. 

They were out on the street again, Kuvira held Opal close as they walked over to the club. People turned their heads and whispered. But this was Zafou, people loved gossip but did not really care about nakedness and sex in public. As long as it was done in the right zones of the city. Kuvira lived in the right part of the city and also had her club in the same zone. 

“Welcome.” The guard said and let them in. 

The club was buzzing with music, laughter, and screams. It was dance night so there was no real sessions going on. 

“Let’s go somewhere a little more private.” Kuvira whispered and Opal just nodded.

She led the blindfolded and gagged Opal into a room and locked the door behind them. Gently she undid the straps and pulled the hood of her sub.

Opal stretched her jaw and wiped some drool off her face. The walls of this new room was draped with heavy curtains. Soft carpet spread across the floor, low lighting and soft music played.

“Wow.” Opal said.

Kuvira picked up something and turned back to Opal. She places clamps with bells on the young Beifongs erect nipples. They chimed softly as she trembled.   
The earthbender worked quietly. Attached bracelets and ankle cuffs with tiny bells on Opal. Then she sat down in one of the couches and rested her legs on the low tables.

“Entertain me.” Kuvira said softly.

Opal just blinked.

“Dance.” Kuvira said.

Opal did not move.

“Um.” She blushed and looked away.

Kuvira snapped her fingers and the music changed. A fast-paced tune filled the room and Opal closed her eyes. The earthbender watched as the young Beifong started to move to the music. She knew that Opal was a dancer. A great one.   
Her movements where smooth and followed the music perfectly. The bells chimed softly and Kuvira felt the effect of seeing Opal dance. The earthbender flicked her wrist and the heavy curtains around them was pulled up. The walls behind where made of glass and Opal stopped and watched a crowed looking back at her. 

“Move.” Kuvira ordered and snapped her fingers.

Opal gasped before starting to dance again. Kuvira watched with a content smile, all eyes were on them now. The word would spread like wildfire before dawn. Her conflicted feelings was a problem and she had to start focusing on the goal. Suyin had to suffer. Suffer like Kuvira had suffered all those years. A swift and painful revenge. No matter the cost. 

This moment made Kuvira remembered all those nights in the dancing hall. How Suyin had her dance for hours, butt naked, sweating, and exhausted.   
She watched Opal lose herself in the music and her own movement. Tiny drops of sweat trickling down her forehead, her breathing increased before throwing herself on the floor. Down on her knees, head between her outstretched arms.

“I need a break.” She whimpered.

“Continue.” Kuvira said plainly.

Opal inhaled, looked up on Kuvira defiantly but did as she was told. Got up and continued. For every minute that passed she got closer to Kuvira, whimpering as she danced. 

The earthbender snapped her fingers and a barmaid entered. She served her a drink and left. Opal did not even care for any of the strangers staring on her from the outside. She kept her eyes on Kuvira and danced on. 

“Good girl.” Kuvira purred.

Opal smiled and swayed to the soft chimes and fast paced instrumental music. Kuvira was impressed and did not want her to ever stop. Opal’s smile widened as she started to swirl round and round. Kuvira got up, downed the last of her drink and threw the glass into the look through wall. The people on the other side hollered and started to hit on the glass wall. 

With a hungry smile Kuvira caught Opal, pulled her into a firm kiss and as the young Beifong was otherwise occupied she kicked her legs to the side and gently laid Opal down. With one hand over her throat and the other caressing down between her sub’s legs Kuvira saw the panic in Opal’s eyes.

“No.” she whimpered.

“But they want me too.” Kuvira purred. “Don’t you want them to see you enjoy yourself.” Kuvira said and gently caressed Opal’s folds.

A soft moan left her. But Kuvira lingered, teased her until she asked for it. With her eyes wide open, looking up into the ceiling Opal cried out for it.  
“PLEASE! PLEASE DO IT!” she cried out loud.

Kuvira smirked and plunged two fingers inside Opal, she was wet and clenched around her as she started to fuck her. The urge to throw herself over the young pale Beifong was almost out of control. But Kuvira had taken the steps too fast already, she needed to slowdown, really reel her in and.

“NO!” Opal screamed as Kuvira pulled her fingers out.

Kuvira smirked and licked them slowly. 

“You can go now.” Kuvira said.

“What!?” Opal whimpered and got up on her knees.

“You will get a coat before leaving. Go back to mommy dearest Opal.” Kuvira walked back to her seat and sat down. Looked at a distraught Opal, crawling over to her. 

“Please. I do not want to go home. I need you.” Opal whined.

Kuvira pushed her away with her foot. 

“Go back, return tomorrow after lunch. DO NOT TOUCH YOURSELF AT ALL TONIGHT.” Kuvira said firmly. 

Opal left, with tears in her eyes she turned her back to Kuvira and walked out. The earthbender felt a bit nauseous and ordered more to drink. The word would spread fast, Suyin would not be happy.

“Well played. But I thought you wanted it slow paced. What changed?” Hujin came out from the shadows.

“She gets under my skin. I do not know. Maybe its because she is a Beifong, I cannot seem to get her out of my head. She fills my dreams and days.” Kuvira said and drank from her new glass.

Hujin sat down beside her. 

“I will slow down now. I already told those outside not to say anything about this little event. I will have a few more weeks of fun with her. I really need to make something extraordinary to send to Suyin.” Kuvira put her hands behind her head and looked up into the ceiling. 

“What kind of extraordinary event are you thinking about?” the Doctor asked.

“She likes suspension.” Kuvira said.

The Doctor turned to her.

“She is not ready for something like that.” She said harshly.

Kuvira turned her eyes to her friend. 

“Don’t take me for an idiot Hujin. I know very well that she is not ready. That is why I am slowing down. Restarting this whole thing. I should have kept my hands of her, but I could not, I regret not having better self-discipline than that. But I promise not to harm her.” Kuvira said 

Hujin took Kuviras drink and downed it.

“You might not mean to. But this revenge plan will eventually hurt her. Unless.” Hujin smirked. “All these feelings you have for her, there is a possibility that you actually have fallen in love with her.” Hujin said.

Kuvira flew up. The thought had played in her mind but.

“I don’t fall in love.” She said and stormed out. 

Anger rose in her as she stormed out of the club. Emotions was a weakness that she had a hard time with controlling. It was all Suyins fault. That self-centered, manipulating bitch. Kuvira stopped in her track, stared out into the dark streets of Zafou. She hit her face with her palm and groaned. She was about to become everything she hated; this plan had to change quite a bit. She did not want Opal to turn into herself. Most of all, she did not want to turn into the monster Hujin thought she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back to all my stories again. I will uppdate as much as I can and have inspiration for. There will be weeks where I dont post at all and there will be weeks when I post multiple chapters a day. Making promises I can't hold will just make me feel more pressured.


End file.
